My Goddess, My Granger
by Beautiful Nightmares of Life
Summary: What if Blaise encouraged Draco to take on Hermione? What if Ron moved on, became involved with another, as did Harry? With Lucius in prison, Voldemort dead, and the majority of his family in exile, Draco yearns for the start of a new life, of happiness, and he's decided only one person is worthy of his love, who would have ever thought it'd be such a lowly mudblood such as herself
1. Chapter 1

Don't own them, Just escape through them.

"Hey, Harry!" Someone called out over all of the talk. He turned to see an absolutely stunning girl. She had long honey brown hair that had a few slight waves to it. He saw first, legs leading up to a tight dress that showed off bountiful curves within her frame, the maroon color complimenting her skin and eyes. Ron had noticed her as well and both boys stared in awe.  
"Harry, Ron, are you okay?" She asked walking towards them.  
"Who are you," Ron said his eyes at the same time traveling her body.  
"Stop it!," she gasped smiling, "You guys, it's me – Her-,"  
"-Mione!" They both said throwing up their hands smiling. She hugged both Harry and Ron and they stood and reminisced, spoke lightly of their summers, made fun of the freshmen, and waited for the train.

On the other side of the train station sat a tall, pale skinned, light haired, seemingly very unhappy boy. He sat miserably on a waiting bench, with a stoutly dark haired girl clinging to his arm going on about every little detail of her summer. His slender fingers quickly drummed the arm rest of the bench. She pulled at his white button down, "Do you even hear me?"  
_'GOD. Why won't she shut up!'_ He thought to himself. His face quickly sneered at her remark and he shrugged her off. He stood up smoothing his shirt and readjusting his trousers. His eyes traveled the station looking for any fresh meat and his eyes finally came to rest on the Goddess talking to Potter and Weasel-Bee. She dressed entirely too well to be a Hogwarts student.  
"Hey Pansy, why don't you go get me a drink or something," he said shaking her loose.  
"Ok Draco dear," She said seductively, standing up and kissing his cheek. He only sneered and walked away.

She felt someone's arms go around her waist. She quickly turned and pushed the person away.  
_'Malfoy…what in the world has gotten into him?' _She wondered to herself.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before, are you new?" He asked in a husky voice. She was completely taken back by his sudden interest in her, so interested that she surprised even herself with the burning desire to carry such a lie out for as far as possible to see what would be his demise and public humiliation. But it was _him_, he who's arrogant and snotty attitude made his whole person ugly, the only person she's ever truly avoided, but there was something about that snotty attitude that drove a searing urge in the pit of her stomach to want him.

"Umm… Really? I've seen you, every year I've been here, and while you're wildly and astonishingly gorgeous, your poor attitude and lethargic outlook on life and others around you makes even your shiny blonde hair dull in comparison. Besides, I do believe you've seen _this_ mudblood around," She retorted, taking pride in her strong comeback. Upon finishing her sentence she raised her eyebrows slightly and cocked her head to the side waiting for a response.

"Granger!" He yelled out, stumbling back and staring in shock, The Goddess before him was A Granger! The train roared into the station "All Aboard!" A young man yelled out. Hermione shoved Harry, Ron, and her trunk up to the platform until they found their own legs and began to walk. The young man working aboard the train took her trunk and put it in the back with the others as he did with Harry's and Ron's trunks. She grabbed both of their hands and quickly rushed them into an empty compartment towards the back of the train where hardly any one went.

She closed the glass compartment and the curtains around it.  
"Harry, Ron, what was that? Why didn't you guys do anything!" she hissed.  
"Sorry, we just didn't know that he would ever do something like that to _you_." Ron said.  
"It was just too much of a shock," Harry continued.  
"Geez, thanks guys.. You know I thought I improved but I guess I'm just still as ugly as before!" She said.  
"You know that's not what we meant and besides, what was with you? You didn't yell out any spell that would mortify him! That's not like you Hermione!" Ron said laughing. She smiled at the both of them. They continued to talk about their summers in the cart, but, surprisingly they ran short, Ron had fallen asleep, and Harry had moved over to Hermione's side so Ron would quit kicking him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Harry, would it be weird, you know if I started dating.. do you think it'd be awkward for you and Ron?" Hermione sighed. Harry was taken aback by what she had said, "Hermione, you have become absolutely stunning, Ron and I are very fortunate to be friends with you, and no matter how intolerable whoever you choose may be, Ron and I will always accept you for who you are, even if this guy was a total douche." Harry said. "Thanks Harry." She laughed. At some point or another due to lack of conversation, Hermione fell asleep, leaving him in his own thoughts.

He looked down at her sleeping form. She was beautiful this year, no more bushy hair, soft, sleek, shiny hair, and she did not act as smartly arrogant either. Like she did not read anything new all summer. He continued to gaze out of the window. Ron stirred and started mumbling something about how hot Hermione was this year. Harry snickered at realizing his friend's secret affections for her. Draco slammed the door open, causing Ron to fall off the cushioned seat he was in and onto the floor, as Harry just snapped his head towards the door.  
"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked. Surprisingly Hermione slept through a lot of what was happening. Harry had his arm around her shoulders to keep her steady so she wouldn't wake up and see Draco.

"What in the bloody…," Ron started half awake. His drowsy vision fell onto Draco and he immediately jumped up and pulled out a broken wand from his second year.

"Still haven't gotten a new wand I see Weasely," He said smirking.

"Shut up Malfoy, we can't all be rich and prance around carrying man purses now can we?" Ron said referring to the bag he had slung over his shoulder to carry his books. Draco, furious, reached down and grabbed Hermione's arm snatching her up and awaking her.  
"What's going on?" She said glancing from Ron, to Harry, to Draco.  
"Let me go!" She yelled out stomping on his foot with her heels. Unfortunately enough they didn't penetrate the thick leather of his boots. This activity only furthered his smirking ability. His grip tightened around her arm and she curled into him putting her free hand on his chest wincing against him.  
Harry stood up, "Let Hermione go!" He yelled out, pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

(Author here: I'm goanna start making up my own spells D)

"We're warning you Malfoy, let her go," Ron spoke up. Draco's grip moved from her arm to her waist he pulled her closer to him. No one seemed to notice how she started to move her hand to her back pocket and snatched out her wand. She grabbed his wrist and threw herself from his grip.  
"Very clever Granger, I see you haven't lost you're touch." Draco said smirking at her. At a snap of his fingers, their wands dropped to the floor, Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the compartment and into another, inhabited by first years that he viciously made leave.  
"Get out." He said shoving her into the window. He looked to the two first years who stared at him with wide eyes, terrified of the legend standing before them, petrified with wonder.  
"You heard me, go on then, get out!" He snarled at them. He pulled one up by his shirt and pushed him out and the other scrambled to follow after him. Chills ran up her spine as his eyes traveled slowly down her body. She crossed her arms over her chest regretting the dress decision immediately.  
"I know you want me," He said moving closer to her trapping her between his arms.  
"Why would you ever think that, obviously you thought I was joking earlier when I said you were a snake!" She said placing her hands against his chest trying to push him away.  
"You didn't mean that, just like you don't mean to push me away right now. It's just your first instinct to not let people into your personal space. But you wouldn't have worn that dress without subconsciously knowing that every guy in their right mind would check you out in it." He whispered moving his face down to hers, lower even, to her neck. She stiffened beneath him, her breathing labored heavily, her thighs tightened together and she quit struggling. He smiled against the soft skin on her shoulders, "and I have you, just.. like.. that," he said between kisses on her neck and cheek.  
_ is this real… like seriously real right now? I kinda want it… but I know its wrong… definitely wrong. But he's just so tempting_ She tried various times to remind herself of every vile and disgusting thing he's ever said to her, but she couldn't. She was temporarily dumbfounded by Draco Malfoy.  
"H-How do you know?" She stammered out. He took her chin into his grip and turned her eyes to his, "Because, you just shut down, not to mention you let me kiss your neck, and your thighs pulled together in a sense of passion. You want me Hermione Anne Granger." His icy blue eyes pierced hers leaving her speechless. Her eyes widened at hearing her name come from between his lips.  
"And now, I'm going to leave. Good day, Mudblood." He turned and exited the compartment.  
** Attention Students, Attention Students, please change into your robes, as we will be arriving shortly. **

She slipped out of the compartment moments later and back into hers.  
"What happened!" Harry stood up, along with Ronald.  
"I-, I'm not sure…," She said. Her cheeks were flushed her hair slightly a mess, and her eyes were glossy. She pushed through the crowds, taking notice to the sign on the dressing room doors, it read:

**Dressing Schedule for Hogwarts has been**

**CANCELED**

**Please dress in your normal attire but put On House Robe.**

**Thank You,**

**Headmaster**

Thankfully, she resorted to a somewhat still smarty-pants style. Her girly touch still remained as tan slender legs ran up into a pleated blue skirt that complemented her blouse with pink and white lines across the bottom. Her pale pink blouse tucked into her skirt was somewhat concealed by a fitted blazer with the Gryffindor logo sewn into the left breast pocket. Her honey hair fell down her back in waves. She walked out and straight into someone knocking both of their clothes to the floor.  
"Wow, I can be such a ditz," She said laughing sardonically. She dropped down to her knees and picked up their clothes. "Here, Sorry about that, I -," She stopped looking up to see who her offender was. Non other than Draco stood before her, "You'd better be sorry you little mudblood. Don't let it happen again. Actually that position suits you, as I imagine you'll spend half your life on your knees, or your back." He sneered shoving past her continuing to his compartment. Crabbe and Goyle snickered at his remark. Talk about your mood swings. He could be so mercurial sometimes it was ridiculous.

_ 'What's wrong with me? she's a mudblood! And a Gryffindor!  
'**falling, are we? Hmm.. you know she's not that bad, after this houses won't even matter any more. You'll probably be wishing you were a lot nicer to her..**'  
'No, I refuse to fall in love with that, that thing! Besides, she's just entertainment for the time being. Just to prove to everyone I can have whoever whenever I want. '  
'**When you finally do get up the courage to ask her on a date, she'll hate you because you're always such an obnoxious dick.'**_  
_ 'Ask her out? Whoa buddy, getting a little ahead of yourself, I've got plenty of Slytherin girls that love me, I don't need some Gryffindor! Why don't you just go away now and admire her.'  
** 'If I admire her, so do you, Again with this house crap? Like I said, after you graduate not a thing of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff will matter… Maybe with what job you choose, but nothing else. Your pride is getting in the way… but I can't say I blame you, you've a lot to be proud of, just don't get so high you plummet when you fall.**'_

In such deep thought, he had not even realized that he had made it back to his compartment, or that Parkinson was standing inches away from his face trying to snap him back into reality.

**Chp 3**

"Everyone, if you'll look out of your windows, you will see that we are no less than five minutes from the entrance to Hogwarts School Grounds, would you please gather all items you have with you and be prepared to leave, that is all," The driver announced over the intercom. Draco stood up and opened the compartment door; she was outside of it. He admired her she was beautiful, funny, intelligent, and a Gryffindor, something he despised.

Her goonies were with her of course, and they continued right on by as if he were not even there. He continued in with the crowd grabbing his luggage, and being a gentleman, took Parkinson's as well. They rode in a carriage together, listening to her babble about her dreary summer filled with other men, and tea parties for the rich. They made their way down to the common room and their separate ways, he to unpack, and she to brag about having him on her arm to all the other wanted girls.

"Blaise! My good man, how was your summer," Malfoy smiled to his colored friend.  
"Drake! You know man, just coolin it, keepin it real," He said they shook hands and brought it in to a one handed pat on the back.  
"What about you, any new ass?" He continued. Draco smiled at the many different girls he had _courted_ over the summer, at the many stories he would be able to tell, probably have some common ground between him and Blaise. They began unpacking sharing stories of different girls, and before long it was eight o'clock and time for the grand feast where first years would be separated into houses, and schedule announcements would be made.  
"Hey Trae, wana sit with me?" Blaise called out to a young girl. She was dark skinned. They were among the few other races at Hogwarts. Her hair was short, like a pixie framing her face. She was beautiful, very confident, and very nonchalant; not to mention curvaceous. She was perfect for him, but Blaise was young, and hell, downright sexy as malfoy himself, 'perfect' didn't matter. Just meant he wouldn't try her up the first few nights like he were to every other girl.

**_ 'I think we're on to something… perfect… five nights, not trying her up…,'_**


	2. Chapter 2

He strolled the halls with Zambo and Trae, making their way to the dining hall, his hands stuffed into his trousers, white shirt still glowing, no dust marks to be found. He nudged Blaise and nodded his head forward to a girl in front of him. She was small, no other way to describe her; Short, small shoulders, tight waist, hips, ass – the most important of all. Blaise smiled, tightening his grip around Trae's shoulders. He walked up, taking a hand out of one of his pockets. She was eyeballing the ceilings, high, paintings all down the way of the Slytherin dungeons of the Salazar. He couldn't say he blamed her, they were breath-taking especially to newcomers. He had heard the stories behind all of the paintings at least a hundred times. Every founder of their house had donated something to the start of the school, Salazar and his paintings, and the entire potions wing of the school. He was pretty sure the others had contributed as well, but the most contribution was from Godric, presenting Hogwarts with the sorting hat, which this girl before him was about to sit under, jump for joy under when she got a house, and then go on about learning magic, completely oblivious to the meaning behind the paintings, statues, tapestries, and the storing hat.

"They say the Salazar had these all painted in tribute to his finding the house, and his great donations to the school of course," He said as they stopped to look up at one particularly profound. Salazar stood tall, staff in right hand, around the top the handle turned into a snake head with emerald eyes.  
"Such a great man, built a great foundation," He said cooly turning to her. She smiled shyly back to him, "Draco, Draco Malfoy," He said sticking out his hand. She graced it lightly with hers giving her name in return, "Madison Regal."  
"You know, I could show you great things miss Regal," He said propping up against the wall crossing his arms, infamous smirk spread across his face.

From afar, she could hear a flirtatious laugh, a giggle, a sound she had heard many times, by deplorable girls, with screwed up priorities and low self-esteem, yes this was the all too familiar call of the desperate. She narrowed her eyes through the people pouring into the dining hall, spotted her, blondie outrageous ass, leaned up against the dark folds of the corridor talking to or flirting with Malfoy. She smirked herself, perfect opportunity. She stopped, flung her hair over her shoulder revealed her bare shoulder. She sat down on a bench outside of the dining hall and readjusted the strap on her black stiletto heels. She sat up straight, straighter, arched her back a little. Put both of her hands in her hair and ran her fingers through.

He noticed her. He couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eye. She was completely messing up his mackin'game. He got the number, but as the ass walked away, he couldn't help but rest his eyes on the goddess on the bench before him, loosening her curls with slim fingers.  
She stood up and pressed her earrings in, putting her black clutch under her arm.  
"Evening Granger," He said approaching her calmly.  
"Evening, Mr. Malfoy," She whispered smiling.  
"I see you haven't hesitated to making new friends," She stated.  
"I see you're gorgeous as ever tonight," He said sugarcoating each word. The sound of his voice like that almost made her sick. It took all she could muster to keep her face from contorting into a sneer.  
"God, you know sometimes I wish I had a video camera, at least then I'd have proof of your mercurial personality." She said snidely.  
"Why so nasty, you know that's no way for a young lady with such promise as yourself to act." He whispered moving closer to her. Her body reacted to his moving in sync with his. "Did you forget? I'm just a lowly mudblood. Must have never been taught any manners before,"  
"Kinky." He whispered. He could feel the heat in his trousers, time to cut this one off. Her jaw dropped _kinky?_; seriously? She felt the anger boil in her veins, She heard the headmaster starting without them.  
"You know, you're missing all the fresh meat in there," She whispered.  
"I'll take a woman over a girl any day."  
"Malfoy, I refuse to be the next girl you get into bed, or janitor closet, or have a bathroom quickie with. Its just not my style, plus I don't kiss and tell. Face it, I'll forever be the one that got away, getting away… right now, See ya around," She said turning on heel to walk away.  
"Aren't you going in?" He called after her standing her wake of superiority and spite.  
"Don't think so, they've already started," She said without turning her head; Her heels clicking off the walls, the ceiling, off of Salazar himself.  
"Risqué Annie, let me walk you," She stopped. He walked towards her. "Don't think this makes us friends or anything – you're still Malfoy. I just don't want anyone to snatch me up its less likely with a guy your size next to me," She said cockily.  
"Whoa Granger, don't get ahead of yourself, I'm no more than an enemy, and what kind of enemy am I to not know you well enough," He sneered playfully.

Her heels clicked, off the walls, echoed in his brain, kept him in a trance to watch her hips sway back and forth as she walked in the revealing dress. She pressed her lips together, rolling them out and catching her bottom with her teeth as she stared up the changing staircase. She wanted to turn around and tell him no, go to the dining hall, the shortcut beneath the staircase would be a hell of a lot more comfortable than treading up seven flights of moving stairs. He laughed at her as they took their first wobbly steps on to the staircase, as it immediately changed to the next stair case.  
"Oh God," Hermione said looking down at the ground so far beneath them. She reached over and grabbed his arm with both of her hands to try and steady herself.  
"What's wrong? Can't handle the stairs?" Draco smirked at her.  
"God, ever since I was a kid, we would take plane rides across the ocean to the states, I've always been scared of heights. This is making my toes tingle." She said clenching his arm. He noticed as she closed her eyes waiting or the staircase to stop, like she was on a bad roller coaster ride. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her on a broom, in control; and if she was, it most definitely wasn't too far from the ground.  
"You know come to think of it I don't think I've seen you too high up before." He said stepping onto solid ground. He could see the instant relief in her person as she placed a heel onto the solid, unmoving concrete.  
"You haven't. It scares me more than anything to be up high." She said. He laughed, "But flying is the best feeling in the world." He said, "How could you be magical and not like to fly?"  
"Simple, I'm magical and I don't like to fly." He smirked at her.  
"You should really try and enjoy it more, not everyone gets the perks, you know, it really is a beautiful sight once you get into the air." Draco said looking down to her. The normally lengthy walk to the seventh floor was seemingly shortened this time, the conversation wasn't much of anything other than picking, flirting, and laughter mostly on Hermione's part, but much smiling on Draco's behalf. He stopped steps before the painting, knowing it was the entrance to Gryffindor, but not wanting to invade the privacy of the house. She turned to him, smiling, and her eyes absolutely glowing green. At that moment, for the first time his feet felt like hundred pound weights. He felt like he was glued to the spot, his gut turned as she turned to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her arm at a fault he couldn't understand himself. It was like his body was rebelling against him. His skin instantly began to clam up and his palms broke out into a cold sweat.  
"Such nerve, so much potential, no fear in anything Miss Granger, very well played." He said, "Looks like this is where I leave." He turned to leave, "Goodnight Draco," She said.

"Goodnight Hermione," He said walking away. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and tilted his head back a little to stare up at the starry night ceiling. "This is insane," He breathed out shaking his head trying to shake her from his memory. He growled at himself and his thoughts.

_ 'That house, those **people** lower than dirt, always craving attention, always the goody-goodies.'_ He thought now sneering down at his polished loafers. _'I mean really, what am I doing with her, here now? Have I completely lost my mind? This is ridiculous, this is asinine, this is… is…  
** In a way, its very… ambiguous... **_  
_ 'yes… very ambiguous indeed…wait… get out quit it, she's never going to be anything to me.' _His facial expressions matched his frustrating thoughts as he strolled carelessly down the changing staircases. He shoved a first year that was scurrying along in the shadows, trying desperately to mask his appearance against the infamous Malfoy, but failing sadly.  
_strange… that normally makes me feel better… she's screwing me all up. _  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked through the now open doors of the Great Hall. He saw Potter give him a disgruntled look. He ignored him and began to look instantly for Blaise.  
"My man!" He had come up from behind slapping Draco on the shoulder, "What happened to you bro, I looked up and you was talkin to a slampiece!" He said laughing. They walked to the table and sat down.  
"Told you I was running a cheese game, man!" Draco smirked. "Anything worth my time?" They both leaned back simultaneously looking up towards the front of the table, where the freshmen sat. There were a handful of girls; Most blonde, but a few brunettes.  
"You know bro, they say once you go black, you don't go back." He snickered.  
"I don't know man I think I've gotten enough ass for one night. I'm definitely feelin a few bud lights though." They left the dining scene early and walked down to the common room, where the party had just begun.

(Even Magical People Play Cornhole. It's Very Much A World Wide Profession, Every Teenager Knows How To Party Deep Down Inside.)

Harry and Ron sat across from each other along with the twins. Harry eyed Ron once Albus began, the same thought running through each of their minds. Not wanting to press the obvious issue, they carried along with the feast.  
"So Harry, how was your summer," Fred asked.  
"It was… rather long and uncalled for," Harry said smiling, "Its great to be back."  
"So what do you think happened to Hermione?" Ron said grabbing some bread to butter. His slobbish behavior and lack of manners was nothing new to Harry.  
"I dunno, its strange isn't it? She comes back beautiful and is ditching school? Doesn't seem like her at all." Harry reminded.  
"Yeah, weird." The conversation was cut short by a young girl that had admired from afar for way too long.  
"Hi, I'm Violet Boldergar." She said. She had long black hair, stunning blue eyes and pale skin. She sat down beside Ron and placed her hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I've noticed you since I got in here, and I think you are absolutely stunning." Harry noticed instantly her boosted confidence. She was very pretty, he had to admit, almost too pretty for his poorly mannered friend. He gulped down his food and turned to look at her with wide eyes.  
"Ron Weasley," He said slowly almost forgetting his own name. His brothers sat in awe at the beautiful girl before them speaking to their younger brother. _The first girl to notice me.. and not harry potter… _He thought boastfully to himself. She snickered, which turned into a full hearty laugh, "Oh god, She's demented," Fred whispered to George.  
"I most definitely am not, I'm just well… On a clear day I can read minds," She said.  
"Wow, a mind reader? Those are pretty rare," Harry said.  
"Well, it's not as extravagant as you may think, nor as strange. Its only certain minds, that haven't been scarred by hate or evil. Like you for instance Mr. Potter, I can't see into your mind. I can hear maybe twenty plus voices right now, jumble of words, but I can't hear yours." She said matter of fact.  
"Interesting. Very interesting, also very peculiar, but nonetheless stunning." Harry Complimented.  
"Well, I think a private tour of Hogwarts is in order, wouldn't you agree Ronald?" She said smiling at him. "Absolutely," Ron said beaming. They both stood up and exited the dining hall. Upon looking around Harry noticed that many others had returned to their common rooms as well. He got up himself and headed towards the door, looking towards the Slytherin table and noticing that Malfoy wasn't there. Upon scanning the room he saw him at the door, leaving with Blaise and a few girls. Rolling his eyes he continued on his path to the common room, maybe Hermione would be there to fill him in as to why she wasn't at the feast tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

He arrived in the common room where the other students had joined to drink butter beers and other alcoholic beverages in order to celebrate the newcomers and the start of what would be the last years for some, for others, it was just getting drunk to say they didn't spend another night feeling sorry for themselves. Knowing Hermione wouldn't be down here amongst all this he went up to his dorm and wrote a letter sending by owl to Hermione.

Unpacking in her dorm, she was hanging dresses, folding shirts, shorts, pants, skirts and making a secret place for her undergarments. The other girls in the dorm had as well blossomed over the summer as she had, most not as beautifully as she, but some great competition.

Hedwig landed outside on the window sill pecking against the window. She rushed over to open her window where the owl waddled in quickly placing the note in her hand.

_ Come to my room, we need to talk. _

- _Harry_

_I bet this is about why I didn't go to the feast tonight. I definitely can't tell him it was because I was trying to mess malfoy's game up… and it probably wouldn't be best to mention he walked me all the way back up to my common room.. but then again it isn't best to lie about these things either… its just like he said… two enemies getting to know each other better… right…? _

She absent-mindedly walked down the staircase to the girls dormitories and back up the boys to enter into Harry's dorm. He lay on his bed with a pillow over his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and gray sweatpants that hung from his waist, semi revealing a well-toned body – looks like she wasn't the only one changing. His glasses sat next to him on his night stand which had a small lamp illuminating only a small space big enough to read a book in.  
"Harry," She whispered, "Where's Ron?" She said noticing quickly that their red-headed friend was no where to be seen.

Harry removed the pillow from his face and sat up finding his glasses with his fingers. He slipped them on, "Ron kind of met someone at dinner tonight… speaking of which… why didn't you go? That's very unlike you Hermione, I hope this won't be a new pattern. You've always thrown yourself into your school work. I would hate for you to just be another love struck, boy chasing girl at Hogwarts. You have so much going for you." Harry said reminding her of her goals and aspirations.

She sighed, " I know Harry. It isn't a pattern, nor will it happen again. I had been distracted with something, and I know that if I tell you, you'll probably blow a gasket." She said sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"Hermione… I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I'm here solely to benefit you, never to cause any stress or any harm. I just want to make sure you're happy and healthy." Harry said, a true friend.  
"Who did He meet?" She whispered in a desperate attempt to change the subject.  
"Her name is Violet, she can read minds… weird isn't it?" Harry laughed.  
"Yeah, strange. Very strange… I don't believe I've ever met anyone… or anyone who knew anyone who was telepathic," Hermione said slowly. They sat up most of the night talking and laughing, slowly the dormitories started to fill up with boys half drunken half awake, sluggishly dragging themselves to bed. Hermione took this as her cue to leave and took herself back to her dorm where as her head hit her pillow her eyes shut and did not open until the next morning, when Parvati was shaking her to wake up or be late for schedule.

The first week of class was tough, but she slowly settled back into the groove of things, her notebooks, quills, pens, and books slowly had begun to fill with sticky tabs of all colors and calibers. Although like every year their potions class and D.A.D.A class was with Slytherin, Hermione found herself less and less distracted by the blond haired boy that had so shrewdly gained her attention on the first day. From time to time she would catch bits and pieces of conversations he was having with other girls, pick-up lines, cheesy ones at that, and every so often she would hear he and Blaise talking on a serious level, but never once did she turn her head back from the front row to catch eye contact with him in the back. Not her, she was far too enveloped in her studies to worry about some boy.

Months passed, without them speaking a word, she tended to keep herself very preoccupied with her books, and he tried all he could to keep company to prevent his mind from wandering. But every now and then he would catch himself staring at the back of her head. wishing she would turn around so he could catch a glimpse of those emerald eyes, whether they were filled with hate or humor. They still had their encounters that were rather rough around the edges, like when he would insult Longbottom and she would retaliate back before Neville had the opportunity; usually with something witty and clever.

On this particular day, October 5th, Draco was wide awake when his alarm went off. He was laying in his bed with his eyes closed, even his medication couldn't help him. He tossed and turned throughout the entire night. Mondays were always the worst. His hand flew over to his alarm and he flung his legs over the side of his bed onto the cold concrete floor. He walked into the bathroom rubbing his face with his hands. He had purple circles under his sagging eyes. He pulled on a hoodie and a pair of blue jeans over his pajamas and moved towards Blaise's bed to wake him up.  
"Wake up," He said shaking his shoulder. Blaise awoke with a start, sitting straight up and looking around eyes wide and full of surprise. Blaise took one good look at his friend upon realizing where he was and what was going on. He could tell that Draco had been up all night again. His insomnia was really starting to take a toll on his academic progress.  
"Up all night?" Blaise asked yawning and getting out of bed.  
"Something like that. I got a good hour in, get up so we can go get some food before class." Draco pulled up his hood and slipped into his loafers. He walked down to the common room and sat on the couch to wait for Blaise. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He tilted his head back and put his hands over his eyes. Her face was stuck in his memory the day he took her into the compartment, and the day he cornered her in the corridor. It was green eyes full of fear, face contorted into confusion, mouth sweet like wine. It haunted him how he forced himself upon her, but it was worth it to taste her, to feel her beneath him, for her to fill his hands. Blaise came down the stairs interrupting his thoughts. Draco stood up and he and Blaise walked down to the dining hall. Upon entering he noticed instantly that his brown haired goddess wasn't at her table with Parvati. He looked around cautiously searching the room for her, but she was no where to be seen.  
"That's weird." Draco whispered to himself, "She's not here," He looked to Blaise. The boys ate their breakfast and moved down to the dungeons to go to potions. On their way down they passed by a broom closet where they heard

She rolled out of bed, noticing instantly that every other girl in the dorm was gone, including Parvati. Her hands flew to her head, a migraine throbbed in her head. She drug herself to the bathroom. Her hair was a ball of frizz, and her cheeks were pink compared to her paled forehead and body. She pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, and a red v neck shirt. As she passed back by her bed to gather her books she slipped into a pair of black glittering boots, black jacket, and her house blazer. She slung her bag over her shoulder and rushed down the stairs into the common room. She was gathering her hair in her hands with a hairband in her mouth as she exited the portal behind the portrait. She moaned as she realized she had a few flights of stairs to run down before she managed to get to her class, ten minutes late at that.

He sat back feet crossed extended out into the isle ahead of him. Girls rolled their eyes as they stepped over his protruding limbs and guys avoided him completely to avoid a confrontation. The class began to fill up and he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't there. He noticed when he walked in early hoping to catch a glimpse of her studying alone, hoping he could get close to her. She was almost irresistible, she kept him in a trance in class, the way her body arched when her hand flew up, how her muscles clench when she gets eager. He had to remind himself often that they were in public. But sometimes he could help his mouth from watering when he walked in the wake of her floral perfume. So lost in his thoughts he barely noticed her stumble into class holding her head with one hand and clutching the strap of her bag with the other. She sat down in the back of the classroom, three tables down from him, alone. She pulled out her note book and a pen. He watched her from the corner of his eye. This was the nosebleed, why was she back here and not up front with Potter and the weasel?

He sneered and whispered to Blaise obnoxiously loud, "Thought I heard something in that broom closet I passed this morning. Miss know it all, hmph, more like class slut." Blaise rolled his eyes at his friends crude remark. Draco looked her way to judge her reaction, see if she was okay. He was met with darkly tinted big framed sunglasses that did justice in blocking the hurt and pain in her eyes. "You're just mad, because I won't sleep with you." She whispered before glancing to the board and down to her notes, where her eyes stayed for the remainder of the class. She gathered her things fifteen minutes before the class was dismissed. She stood up as girls and boys hiding in the back rushed past her. She slung her bag over her shoulder and clutched her books to her chest. Draco walked by her and stopped by her side. He took her bag off her shoulder and put it onto his over his own. She clutched her books even tighter. If her head wasn't pounding she probably would have ran to catch up with Harry and Ron, or find out why in the hell Parvati didn't wake her, but for the moment, letting Draco walk her to her common room so she could lay out of class for the day didn't sound all that bad. In fact, it sounded appealing.  
"Malfoy, please, I can't take any practical jokes or pranks today. My head is about to explode. I really just want my bag so that I can go back to sleep." She snapped gaining courage behind her thick black lenses. "You don't look all that great today Granger… let me walk you to your dorm. I'm pretty sure your professor will understand, even Snape said you looked a little green." Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're impossible." He brought his hand up over his heart and a hurt look came across his face, "I'm only trying to help you, dearest." He kissed her on the cheek and placed an arm around her waist bracing her for the walk up the many flights of stairs.

Then again on October 12th, she was walking down the hall clutching her books to her chest. Her side sling bag was oversized for her body. Papers slid back and forth on top of her potions book as she peered  
around the stack in her arms. She saw them from afar walking her way, Flint, Eastmun, and some brown haired boy. Eastmun was on the far left the furthest away from her. As they passed each other in an awkward tension, the brown haired boy reached his hand out and slapped Hermione's ass making her drop her books onto the floor. Pens flew, papers scattered, books pounded into the floor. She took a deep breath, cheeks burning red and closed her eyes. She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes, but as her pride swelled, her tears vanished and she started to pick up her books.  
"Think that's funny, do you?" She heard a voice call out in defense. She turned around to see the brown haired boy pinned up against the wall by her fair-haired knight. She started to call out to him, but choked up when she remembered how he snarled at her when she tried to intervene. She watched as he held the boy up by this throat but dropped him shoving him into Flint.  
"What's the big idea, mate?" Draco said growling at Flint.  
"Hey man, I can't be held responsible for what my dumbass friends do," Flint said holding his hands up taking a step back from the young boy.  
"And you," He said looking to Eastmun who had remained fairly quiet during the whole ordeal.  
"Don't walk by her, don't talk to her, don't sit beside her, hell, don't even look at her. You're not good enough to breathe the same air as her," Draco said. Her cheeks reddened at his defensive words, "Get out of here," He yelled. Draco turned to her. She hadn't realized how she was holding her breath until she gasped for air when he started her way. The only noise she could hear was her heartbeat as he knelt down and started to help her recover her things. "Thanks," She whispered as he handed her some papers.  
"Are you okay?" He asked moving in front of her. She looked up into his eyes upon hearing the concern in his voice. The redness and sting of the tears threatening to fall made her break contact, "Yeah," She whispered, "Thanks, Draco." He forced a smile onto his face. It was weak, he could barely see her through the red in his eyes from the anger the boys had caused. She placed her hand on his forearm, "are you okay?" She asked able to tell he was on edge. She furrowed her eyebrows as he moved in closer to her touch. Surprisingly enough it broke his anger when she placed her gentle hand onto his arm. He took in a deep breath and stood up taking her books from her. He didn't really envision to many guys slapping books down from his hands.

Finally one day before class they were all talking, rather loudly, she had Potter on one side of her and Weasel on the other, and he had enchanted an origami crane to flutter down to her seat, mudblood written all over the outside of it. It landed in front of her and he watched closely to see what she would do. Much to his demise she pulled out her heavily filled potions book and plopped it down right on top of his carefully folded crane, not turning her head at all. Potter however, did steal a glance back at him, disdain filled his face. He put his arm around her in a protective way, comforting her, raging Draco's blood. The urge to pull him away and snatch her from the class room filled him, jealousy.

"Draco, stay after class please," Snape had sent his own message through paper as well, only his wasn't as neatly folded, and more of scribbled onto the paper. Draco approached Snape's office after class, "You wanted to see me, sir?" He said.  
"Yes, Draco it seems your grade in this class is plummeting, is there some sort of distraction? I would hate to see you not pass your exams because of this one class…," He started.  
"Um.. no sir, no distractions, just guess I haven't been trying as hard, must have some of that senioritis," He said lightly.  
"Maybe you should look into getting a tutor Mr. Malfoy. Senioritis is common, and it has kept a lot of wizards from being rewarded." Snape replied not looking up from his papers.  
"Yes sir, any er… recommendations over who I should see about?" Draco asked trying slightly to suck up.  
"I know it seems… arduous, but maybe you should ask miss Granger to help you with your studies and understanding of what goes with what potion formulas." He said pausing, folding his hands and looking up to measure Draco's reaction.

Draco smirked inwardly, perfect an opportunity to terrorize her, and he would have an excuse, "No sir, that sounds privileging, could I get maybe a letter of recommendation from you sent to her? That would help a lot with everything because, I can't say she would exactly say yes if I sat down with her."  
"Draco, she's a Student Tutor, she has to say yes. She works in the library between three and eight Tuesdays and Thursdays, find her there, ask her. Get your mind in the game boy," Snape said turning away, "That is all." Draco turned on heel and exited the office.


	4. Disclaimer

Attention Everyone,

Please note that this is a Disclaimer, I do not own The Harry Potter characters, they are © Copyright of J.K. Rolling.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tuesdays and Thursdays… _were the only days in the week that she already didn't see him. Her hands were tied with this whole student tutor thing, making excessive studying tight, the way she had hoped it would. To others her straight A abilities make her a know it all, but to her, it was only an addiction to strive to achieve the most and get the most attention. She sat at a long table in the library, Potions book on the table in front of her, and a notepad as well. She was stretched out under the table, ankles crossed completely relaxed reading a personal book.

He walked in slowly, his pale skin and hair bringing a glow to the otherwise dull library. He found her right away, even though he had seldom visited this particular area of Hogwarts.  
"Excuse me," He said approaching her quietly. She jumped, startled from a voice so close she hadn't realized he was even there.  
"Mm… Draco?" She said, sounded more like a question though. She was very unsure, of him and her surroundings being so in depth with the book that she temporarily blocked out society.  
"Yes, Miss Granger. I was recommended by our professor to ask you to tutor me in potions class," He said slightly pausing between words. _Maybe he was blocking out the world too and he doesn't know what he's talking about…_  
"I have been told you can not refuse me, my only request is that we keep these sessions private," He continued. She stopped. Her head was spinning, she began questioning the last time she ate, and it was all a lot to take in at one time, "Yeah… yeah, okay. I can do that um… the library offers a study room, where the session would have been held at either way, it has a dry erase board and a desk." He was surprised, although his face did not yield such. She was actually going to help him.  
"Where they do that at…," He said.  
"I'm sorry?" Hermione replied. Her eyebrows furrowed in response to her confusion.  
He laughed, "Well I'm glad you think I'm funny." She scowled. "No, no I'm sorry, I meant you're h-helping me? After everything I've done to you?" The disbelief and self-loathing were thick in his voice. His question flashed the recent mudblood crane into her mind. The sting of the memory made her involuntarily roll her eyes.  
"Yes Draco, some people believe in the benefit and flourishing of others as well as themselves," She snapped at him putting her book down. Okaay, he may have deserved that one. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry, you know." He said. "I don't expect you to." She replied. "Listen, if you're going to do this to me every time – emotionally abuse me before we begin each session – I don't know If I'm going to be able to teach you," She sighed.  
"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, Miss Granger," He smirked, "Shall we?" He asked picking up her potions book and notepad. He reached for her personal book but she snatched it away from him and took her other books, standing up and pushing her chair in. He walked behind her paying attention to the design on her jeans, so simple she dressed, jeans and a black sweater, and she was still breath taking.

He opened the door to a study room for her and she reluctantly walked through. "What do you not get?" She asked. "I'm not quite sure, its not that I'm not getting it, its that I'm not listening and I'm not trying. Lucky here I'm fortunate enough that you are my tutor," He replied simply. He sat long legs stretched out, pale, white haired legs. His loose khaki shorts fit him perfectly. He crossed his fingers in front of him on the desk his pale pink shirt sleeves that had been rolled back were even. "So, the crane wasn't enough? Draco Malfoy you are truly confusing, you failing potions so you could get me to tutor you?" She questioned.  
"No, no! Absolutely not, I'm failing because I'm lazy. I didn't know you were a tutor, I told you I needed to get to know you better," He smiled.  
"How am I supposed to help you then?" She watched him waiting for his response.  
"I dunno, just go over the lesson plan with me and we'll call it a night," Draco sat as she leaned over and around him, showing him various papers some with ingredients, methods, procedures, info sheets, He spaced once or twice when she would get close to him he would indulge in her perfume, barely there but so memorable. Once they finished they walked out of the library together.  
"So, Tuesday, maybe around five -," He started but was interrupted by a young tall blond haired girl cooing his name. She approached them and snaked her arms around his right. He ignored her, "Tuesday, Five, Same place. Have a good weekend, Miss Granger," He smiled.  
They walked away and as they did Hermione could hear him scold, "Didn't you see me talking to someone? Rude, ignorance… pretty girls are to be seen, not heard Amanda."

…

She walked to the dining hall, where upon entrance she saw Harry flagging her down.  
"So you'll never guess who my new student is…," She said watching her coffee swirl.  
"Guess," he said smiling, eyes twinkling.  
"Draco Malfoy," She said looking from her coffee to his face to measure the reaction. His chewing slowed, eyebrows furrowed, "Malfoy?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I know right? Snape recommended he see me, on account he's failing potions."  
"Really? Wow…,"  
"Yeah, but Draco claimed he was just being lazy." She said gathering a small amount of food onto a plate.  
"hmm… Ron and Violet will be joining us soon," Harry said and as if on cue Ron and a girl his height entered. Her clothes were very drapey, loose fitting but flattering to her curves. She pulled her long black hair to one shoulder. She seemed overly confident, almost snooty. They sat down, and Hermione introduced herself immediately.  
"Hermione Granger," She said beaming.  
"Violet Boulderguard." She said, " Strange, I can't see you mind either, a dark past maybe?" She said sounding like a teenage who'd just gained the latest scoop on gossip.  
"No, no, Only a private past," Hermione assured. She watched Draco and Blaise walk into the diing hall. He met her with his eyes and smirked giving her a wink. They sat down and soon after Parkinson joined them.

Draco watched a boy in Ravenclaw. He had been overhearing their conversation since he walked in, about girls, all girls, not just their house, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. About who was the easiest, who was a challenge, who had never been tried up; and the conversation landed on her, Hermione. He thought she was gorgeous, but Draco knew lingo, and all he wanted was a piece of ass. Draco's eyes narrowed as the boy approached her and he stood, blood heated, when they finally spoke.  
"Draco, what has gotten into you?" Pansy whined.  
"I -, I need a beer." He said placing his face in his hands, "Its been a long day."  
"So… word is you've been hanging out with that know-it-all-mudblood," Parkinson retorted with slight hostility.  
"Excuse me?" Draco looked up disbelief in his mind, his face void of any emotion other than offense, "What I do in my spare time is none of your concern. Besides I don't badger you about you personal life, why every Monday night you go to Flint's dorm, or why Seamus gives you that look in the corridor every time he sees you. I'm not an idiot Parkinson, I know everything, I see everything, even if I don't want to I'll find out within seconds after you do it." Blaise tried to lighten the atmosphere of the table with a joke following his fellow classmate's outburst. This only resulted in Draco standing from the table and walking from the dining hall. A red-faced Pansy stormed out as well, followed by Blaise concerned by emotions of his best friend.

"Excuse me," He cleared his throat as he approached the group of friends. She looked up, her bright green eyes pierced straight through his brown ones. "I was just wondering what your name was, I know I've seen you before but I just can't seem to recall -," "Hermione Granger," She interrupted his spiel, "And yeah, I know you too. But obviously I didn't make enough of an impression the first time for you to remember my name but maybe I did this time."  
"Ouch." He replied, "But I just have a really bad memory."  
He looked at Harry and Ron, but did not look to Violet, "I'm Chad Eastmun." He introduced himself, kudos. "I was just wondering if maybe I could take you out on a date this weekend." He turned his attention back to Hermione.  
"Um… I don't know I …," _need to quit studying so much, "_On second thought, sure why not."  
He smiled charmingly at her, "Great, why don't you just meet me here, Saturday Eight?" "Sounds Great," She replied pushing a fake smile back. _This is probably going to go terribly. _Across the room she saw Draco stand and leave furiously, _uh-oh trouble in paradise. _  
"So you guys, what was that?" She said laughing.  
"That guy, total douchebag," Harry said watching he and his few friends walk out of the dining hall. "Yeah, seemed like it, but, it's something to get pretty for." She laughed.

He continued down the corridor, walking relaxed with his hands in his pockets. Blaise caught up to him, "Hey man, you cool?" Blaise had seen this many times before, Pansy would get jealous over Draco, and Draco would lash out at her because like he said, it wasn't any of her business.  
"Yeah, I'm good, just a little irritated, but its expected," He said. "So, you and Misses Know-it-all…," He said somewhere between a question and a creeping statement.  
"What can I say, I love a challenge, and she's the most challenging of all."  
"Very true bro, but I don't think its going to go down the way you'd like for it to." Blaise said.  
"She's independent." There it was, the word that separated the girls from the women. An independent female was one who knew what they deserved and would settle for anything less. An independent female would never tango with the likes of Draco Malfoy's mischievous one night stands, nor would she ever subject herself to any type of scandalous or risqué behavior. She held her head high, and would make any man bow down to her before she did to him. He loved that most. She wasn't desperate, so she wasn't going to sleep around. Just a chase.  
"She's going on a date with that guy from Ravenclaw, I know she is. We'll find out over the weekend if she's going to unravel under pressure, or if she'll hold true." Draco said.

She was in her room laying on her bed when she remembered suddenly the origami crane. She leaned over the edge of her bed and pulled her bag from under it. She let the canopy around her bed fall as she pulled the tiny crane where it would sit up right instead of lay flat. The word 'Mudblood' was scribbled all over the paper he enchanted to fly and fold itself. Upon further inspection of the paper figure she determined it to be a crane, meaning happiness and peace. Her eyebrows furrowed. She began to take the tip of the crane's head and the tip of the tail and pull apart until it finally popped open. Inside he had scribbled on a blue surface:

**_When you figure this out, refold it. I did it, so can you. It takes a great deal of patience. Once he is folded again he will return to me, regardless of where you are he is enchanted to find me. _**

Muttering a spell to turn the paper white, she skimmed her fingers over the creases in the paper. Would she be able to fold it back? If Draco had then surely she would be able to. White, the color of innocence, purity, and hopefully he would see a fresh start. She wrote back:

_The Crane is a symbol of honor and nobility in Japan. It is also a symbol of patience. In traditional Japanese marriages, one thousand cranes are folded by the two lovers to show their building patience and understanding and also a hope for a strong and loyal love. Strange you would pick this, Or maybe its all you know. _

She tried for hours to fold her little crane back, finally succeeding somewhere around midnight. Like his message said, she crane slowly began to flutter and flew out of her window, it sort of glided down, down, down into the depths of the night.

He was awake reading over potions, new spells, making sure everything was in order for tomorrow's quizzes and demonstrations. He grabbed a book off his night stand and did a double take when he realized a now white crane sat on the edge. He pulled it apart reading carefully her message inside. He leaned back against his headboard smiling as he began to scribble back his own reply.

**_No Miss Granger, fortunately it is not the only thing I know how to do. As a child I was kept in a daycare that centered on arts and crafts, watch out. I was aware the patience, as it took me a very long time as a child to master it, well into my adolescent years. It will take much patience dealing with me, as I can be brutal you may have noticed. I do have a reputation to maintain. _**

This time he sent the paper back as a Dragon, powerful but protective; able to smell fear and happiness from afar, the dragon is a majestic creature. The dragon came to life immediately stretching its stubby legs and flapping its paper wings. It flapped, crawled and slowly made its way back up to Gryffindor tower, where one of the windows was slightly cracked. Reading a passage in a history of muggles book, she was lost in thought when a small dragon crawled through her window and flapped clumsily over to her bed.

_Interesting… so much reference to be made by this choice in paper folding… _She watched the little dragon walk and sling his head like he was spewing fire, his ferocity was cute.

_Brutal? More like insidious. Draco have you not heard the things you've said to me over the years? I shouldn't even be speaking to you right now. You're pompous, arrogant, conniving, greedy, and sometimes just the thought of your name sickens me. There's nothing your grateful for you take everything in life for granted. If you'd seen half the things I have – been through anything I've been through you would have a completely different outlook on life. But you're not all bad, over compensating for some empty void, I believe deep, deep down inside maybe there's a normal guy, with no intimacy issues, or emotional trauma. _

She sent it back as a swan, a symbol of peace. He replied to her quickly. It came back again in the form of a crane.

**_They say if you fold one thousand cranes, your greatest wish will be granted. _**

Simple, subtle subject change; she allowed him to have it. She sat back. It was like texting, like she was a teenager again. She absent mindedly chewed on her bottom lip, and replied with a one liner herself.

_So, what number are you on? _

He sat in his room curtains drawn around his bed for privacy. Her reply stung him deep. It was strange she knew him so well without actually ever having a conversation with him before this year. Maybe she had just met plenty of jackasses during her maturing summer. The message between them continued its form as a crane for a few turns.

**_972. Since twelve, when I got my first one. I don't know if it means like all together at one point, or over time, hopefully over time. _**

_That's a lot, were most of them gained in this manner? Hate to burst your bubble but I think you have to have them all, like presently. _

**_No; just done here or there, out of boredom or habit. Takes me a few minutes every time to get it just right; hey now, leave me with some hope. So, what up with that douche that asked you out tonight?_**

_How did you know that? He did… we're going out on Saturday night. Why? What's it to you?_

**_I know everything Miss Granger, I assure you there isn't a thing that happens under the roof of this school that I don't know about. You won't ever go anywhere with this guy that I won't know of, and I'm telling you now – don't go with him. I mean it, if you do I'll find out. _**

_Whoa budd, first thing, this is my life, second, what I do is by my own decision – we live in a modern century where it's okay for a woman to do so, I'm going on that date Saturday. You can't exactly stop me. _

**_Watch what happens, he's no good. He's going to hurt you. Don't go, if you do, you'll regret it, I'll make sure of it. Good night Miss Granger. _**

She sat there clutching the note, anger reddened her cheeks. She put the note in the drawer of her nightstand, and laid down under the covers pulling them roughly demonstrating her frustration. "Stupid Malfoy, thinking he can control me and he barely knows who I am." She mumbled turning restlessly on her side. She closed her eyes and before long was sound asleep.

He knew she was going to go. He knew she was going to disobey him. She had her own mind, his possessiveness didn't faze her like it did most other girls. Fueled by her independence, her personality and strong mind both show she doesn't need anyone. He didn't ever recall her dating anyone other than that Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball and maybe spending some time over the summer with him, so she already had high standards, so why was she letting this one dangle below the bar, what exception could he possibly be. He rolled over and reached into the open drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a prescription bottle for Zaleplon: Take as Needed. He took one lazily and swallowed it whole, placing it back into his nightstand and climbing beneath his satin sheets.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came around, and Hermione was shocked to find herself scrambling to get ready for her date. She had slipped into an ivory colored evening dress, and a pair of black stiletto pumps banded with gold and leopard print at the bottom. Her hair was straightened and fell gracefully over her exposed shoulders like silk down her back. Parvati opened the door to the bathroom, "Hermione you're taking all day!" She whined to her dear friend. Hermione laughed spraying her hair with finishing spray. She walked out of the bathroom and twirled for Parvati and Ginny, "How do I look guys?" She smiled hugely.  
"Absolutely stunning!" Ginny replied with a huge smile. She walked down to the Gryffindor Common room where Ron and Harry sat waiting for Hermione.

She walked down the stairs slowly and gracefully, "Well, How do I look?" She asked once to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Beautiful Hermione," Harry said turning around to see her, he smiled largely. She smiled back and took a deep breath evening her nerves. She fumbled with the hem of her dress as she and Parvati walked nervously to the great hall. She rounded a corner and there he was, waiting for her at the entrance of the Great Hall 8 pm sharp. She smiled to him and he smiled back offering her his arm.  
"Well Parvati, this is it," She said taking a deep breath. She was smiling hugely now, and butterflies were fluttering all in the bottom of her stomach. She noticed him from the moment she turned the corner. He stood tall dressed in an all-black tux. His honey blonde hair was tousled to the side, and his smile was radiant. There was a dress code for their faux-Beauxabotton's date. She walked slowly to his side as Parvati seemed to fade away.  
"Hey Hermione, you look nice," He said incorporating her name so she'd know he remembered.  
"Hello Chad, thanks you clean up nice too." She laughed. They walked into the dining hall to grab a bite to eat. She noticed almost immediately Draco sitting across the room with Blaise, his eyes were glued to her as they walked across the room to grab a table. The dining hall had been transformed into a beautiful ball room, with three large floating chandeliers. The room was absolutely magical. He pulled out her chair. As she sat down he pushed it in and sat down across the table from her. A house elf walked out from the kitchen and asked for their drinks; red champagne.

Draco sat with Blaise having butterbeers casually. It was the highlight of their Saturday. She stole his attention from the dreadful paper like a bandit in the night as she glided into the room, smiling brilliantly. She added a burst of color to his otherwise black and white afternoon. He watched as she glided to the table, her evening gown flowing effortlessly behind her. She was amazingly beautiful, way out of Eastmun's league. He sat back and watched as Eastmun acted completely like a gentleman to her. Although his face remained a blank slate, it did not stop his blood from rushing, his teeth from gritting, and his fingernails from digging into his palms when the house elf brought back the champagne for them.  
"Aye mate, look at this," Blaise said watching Eastmun like a hawk moving in on its prey.  
"I see," Draco said taking a sip of his beer and holding up his paper.  
"Hum, nothing interesting going on in Diagon Alley."  
"Dude, that's another bro with your girl, aren't you going to say something?" Blaise said turning back to his friend who was caught in emotional indecisiveness. He watched as her eyes fell around the room at the other couples. He continued to dabble in his boring paper, make small talk with Blaise, and choke down a few more beers as they waited for them to leave the transformed dining hall. He finally got his wish when he watched Eastmun put on a concerned face and place his hand on top of hers. He couldn't hear their conversation but he assumed it went a little like Chad making the motion to take a walk on the grounds of the castle so that she could get some fresh air, clear her mind. The darkness and cold would give him the opportunity to get close, and the spookiness of the forbidden forest would make him look like a brave, daring, and fearless hero to her, or so he thought at least. Draco smirked inwardly at the thought of even Eastmun paling in comparison to the all famous Harry Potter, who's achievements during his first few years of wizardry alone were enough to make Eastmun run back to Ravenclaw with his tail between his legs; and Potter was only her friend.  
"They're going to walk around Hogwarts grounds." Draco said watching as she stood. He put her coat around her shoulders and they walked out.  
"Eastmun doesn't know how much he's got on his hands, if he really thinks he'll outwit Hermione, he's got another thing coming." Draco said laughing and flipping his paper. Blaise sat stunned by the two noises that had just come from his friend's mouth; laughter and the name of his greatest rival.

Pansy slinked her way over to Draco and Blaise wearing a long sparkling midnight blue evening dress. The heartbreaker neckline clung to her breasts. It flowed on the ground behind her. She sat down beside him, scooting her chair closer.  
"Dearest, would you like to grab a bite to eat? Or maybe -,"  
"Take a walk around the castle…" Draco said looking at Blaise, eyes curious to his friend's reaction.  
"Good Idea, wait for Trae though, she's supposed to show up soon." Blaise said, "it would have been incredible if you could have had Miss Know-it-All tonight. Looks like he'll need a good reminder of who he really is."  
"Looks like," Draco said smirking. Pansy looked back and forth between Blaise and Draco. Blaise stood up as he saw Trae enter the dining hall wearing a short black mini dress with an open back and a dark green blazer. He extended his hand as she neared and pulled her in for a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. Blaise always kept it light in public, he was very courteous and very much a gentleman. They all walked to the entrance of Hogwarts, Draco took off his blazer and draped it around Pansy's shoulders. His eyes quickly scanned the area, darting into every dark corner looking for her. He noticed two silhouettes on the dark horizon by the giant squid's lake. He looked over the girls' heads to Blaise nodding in their direction.

She felt her gut wrench upon seeing him sitting across the room. All the memories of the notes back and forth Thursday night flooded back to her, his words echoed in her mind _I'll make you regret it… _She could feel the blood draining from her face as the fear of being seen in the open started to take over. She swallowed hard as she took a look in his direction. He was watching her, waiting for her to see him. He smiled politely back in her direction before looking down to his paper and flipping the page. He had told her not to come, that he would find out, and for a moment the memory of his menacing words and the adrenaline of seeing him across the room made her blood rush, made her excited, turned her on at his control and possessiveness over her. It was completely inconvenient that he too, would be in this particularly fancy setting wearing such elaborate clothes, sipping on a beer, reading an uninteresting paper, casually almost like it was an everyday thing for him. She couldn't imagine wearing these heels once a week every Saturday night. But alas, they were raised in two completely different lives, she middle class, and he wealthy enough to be completely insensible with his money spending habits. She thought to herself too that with Chad's lack of employment that he rarely would be able to afford these fancy diners every week, but boy was she wrong, just because he hadn't worked for a thing in his life didn't mean he wasn't far behind Draco in social status. She could feel his eyes on her, once she looked over her shoulder and Blaise was staring straight at them, like a rabid dog in a trance.

She listened to Chad ramble on about his home, about his parents, past achievements, futuristic goals, some of them seeming very unrealistic. She finally jumped for some fresh air and some relief from the prying eyes of Draco and Blaise. She stood slowly flexing her legs which coincidently, had fallen asleep along with her brain from his dreadful conversation, and concentrating on walking through the dining hall gracefully without falling on her face. Just as she got to the entrance with Chad, Pansy walked past them swiftly in a long midnight blue evening dress. Hermione noticed how it clung to her breasts but came down in between them revealing a little more skin than should be. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked past Hermione and Chad, the click of her heels echoing off the walls of the corridor. Chad took her hand and led her through the entrance of Hogwarts and onto the grounds.  
"So where do you want to go?" He asked. His eyes were gleaming like the stars, bright and vibrant. He smiled down to her, wrapping his blazer around her shoulders. Hermione smiled brilliantly and took his hand to lead him playfully down to the Great lake, where the giant squid lay resting.  
"Ever hear the legend of the giant squid at Hogwarts?" She smirked. He was a year or two younger, so he might not have heard of the great creature that guarded the waters of Hogwarts. She pulled him down to the shores not waiting for his answer. He laid his blazer on the ground and she sat down on it over a small ledge jutting out over the water.  
"Giant squid, huh? Nope don't think I've ever heard of that," He said, clearly unbelieving of her statement.  
"Its true, watch, he comes out and basks in the moonlight," She said. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, "I know what I wana see basking in the moonlight." He smirked down at her craning his head to plant a wet kiss on her neck.  
"Chad! Let me go, what the hell man!" She growled pulling away. He kept hold on her arms forcing her to stay against him while he trailed sloppy kisses down her neck to her chest. He pulled on the strapless front of her dress as she tried yet again to snatch away. He pulled her front down revealing her chest. She reacted immediately pulling her dress back to her and slapping him across the face. The echo of her hand connecting to his face erupted through the forbidden forest. Even her own mouth dropped in shock of her own actions. She brought her hand up to her face and he grabbed her wrist spinning her around and throwing her to the ground. "Please, I'm sorry, please let me go," she begged trying to crawl away. He brought his leg back and kicked her once into the stomach. Her body collapsed onto the ground, "Help!" She coughed out. He knelt down beside her grabbing a handful of her hair.

Draco approached taking off his vest and rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves while Blaise tried desperately to entertain Pansy. Draco pushed through the brush and looked to see first, the giant squid surfacing in the moonlight, and second as Eastmun pushed her to the ground and kicked her. He saw red as he sprang from the brush and tackled Eastmunn to the ground. He punched him in the face repetitively until Hermione's screaming for him to stop finally sunk in. He stood up and backed away, sending a kick straight for his throat. She had actually created a shield between Chad and Draco sending Draco flying back when his foot connected to the shield, attempting to kick him a second time. She remained on the ground clutching her dress to her chest and holding her right ribs with her other hand as Pansy entered the clearing screaming hysterically. Draco stood to his feet wobbly confused by what had just happened. She had protected someone who would have beaten her senseless tonight. He watched as his booty call dramatically screamed for him and as the girl he wanted more than anything stood between him and his prey. It was like he had been split into two different people one angry, belligerent, possessive, the other hurt, protective, sensitive to her and what had just happened. Sadly only one of these sides could surface, and it was the more vigorous side.  
"Hermione, stay out of this, its my fight!" He snarled looking to her across the shoreline. He tried to keep himself from feeling like she was superseding him, he tried to keep from feeling like she was out of place but he couldn't help it, it spread like venom from his brain to his blood, making his muscles react in a way he wouldn't normally. He grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around. "Go on, get out of here," He snarled looking to Eastmun.

Pansy, hearing the terrified scream of Hermione rushed into the darkness after where her _beloved_ Draco had disappeared to.  
"Fuck," Blaise said. He started after her but stopped and turned to Trae. She stood watching him carefully, if he went after her she couldn't say she blamed him. Eastmun was a dirty fuck, he believed that a woman could be beat like a man if she so _deserved_ it. He wanted everything his way and wasn't above force or threats.  
"Go," She said simply. She could see in his eyes where he was torn between her and his best friend, the fact that he felt he had to choose, that he would put her in the same circle as his best friend, someone he's known his whole life, honored her in a way, made her want him to do what was right, she knew after all she would see him again, if not later that night. He darted off into the darkness after Pansy. He stopped and took in the sight before him, Pansy screaming hysterically, and Hermione, wand sprout had temporarily paused their fight. From her place on the ground in between the boys, she had temporarily put a pause in their duel. Her wand poised at Eastmun's throat.  
"Hermione, stay out of this, it's my fight," Draco snarled at her. She didn't turn to look at him only searched Chad's eyes for the spell he feared the most to sprout from her wand. Draco put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back behind him. Chad's nose was broken, looked like his eyes were blackening, there were scratches on his face and arms from the brush and debris around them.  
"Go on, Get out of here," Draco snarled to him shoving him towards Hogwarts. Eastmun rushed back up towards Hogwarts to reside in his dorm and nurse his swollen face, not daring to reveal the secrets of his night.

Next thing she knew he was in her face, gripping her arms tightly, venom seeping from his pores as the red took over, making him say and do things he wouldn't normally. He gripped her arms tightly keeping her from moving, "What do you think you're doing?" He growled.  
"I wasn't going to let you kill him Draco!" She yelled back. Pansy stood on the sidelines dumbfounded, she had never yelled back at Draco the way Hermione had, she had never really stood up for herself against him. Draco snatched her back and forth rocking her head once, "You could have gotten yourself hurt Hermione! I can handle this, this is my business, this is why I'm here. Don't you _ever_ go against me again Hermione, I call the shots." He growled.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are Draco _Malfoy_? Your name may mean something to half of the wizarding world of England, but I can assure you that it means nothing to me." She growled back to him. Blaise approached his friend from behind laying a hand on his shoulder. His tense shoulders relaxed at the sound of Blaise's voice, "Drake, man calm down, its cool, everything's alright bro." He let go of her arms and she backed away slowly, she gathered her dress up against her front and started back up towards Hogwarts weeping silently to herself. She tried desperately to keep the tears from falling but couldn't.  
"Hermione, no -, stop!" He started after her. Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he tried to pass by, "Hermione, no, don't leave, I'm sorry!" He yelled out snatching his arm away from Pansy. He looked back to her with pleading eyes. She let go, her eyes wide. Never had he even uttered the remorseful phrase to her, nor had she never seen him look that distressed over her. It was almost like it clicked instantly, as all the emotions she had for Draco vanished into thin air along with the image of his back to her searching for her mortal enemy.

He ran up the shoreline following her footsteps in the sand. The moonlight illuminated the water and the distressed giant squid basking, rolling over and over. She too watched from the rock she had thrown herself over crying. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Hermione," he whispered stumbling onto the sight of her weeping uncontrollably over the stone, "I'm sorry Hermione," He choked out throwing himself at her feet beside the stone.  
"I've never said those words to anyone… and for the first time saying it I truly mean it, but I told you not to disobey me, why didn't you just listen… now you've gone and gotten yourself hurt, and seen a side of me I would never have wanted you to. I'm going to have to do better at controlling my temper," He whispered grabbing her hand and wiping her tears away with the other.  
"Please _Malfoy, _you think I'm hurt because you yelled at me? That guy just tried to rape me, if not for you showing up he would have." She buried her face in her hands and released a loud sob into the comforting darkness of her own hands. He sat back onto his bottom in the sand and spread his legs out. He pulled her to him and rubbed small circles in her back rocking her back and forth slightly.  
"What are you even doing here?" She whispered wiping away the last of her tears.  
"I saw the two of you having dinner tonight. I watched you walk out of the dining hall, and from the rumors that have gone around the castle I knew he couldn't be trusted. I'm not trying to be your hero, I just couldn't bear to let him hurt you." Draco said looking away. His stone cold mask had fallen back over as she lay so close in his arms she could almost see holes in his façade.  
"Come on, lets get you in the castle and up to bed," he whispered. He stood up with her in his arms still brushing the sand off her dress and his trousers. He walked back up to the castle with his arms around her shoulders trying his best to keep the wind off her. He walked up the numerous flights of stairs, close to support her the entire time.  
"So are you going to tell Potter and the Weasel what happened tonight?" He asked.  
"I don't know, I don't want to tell anyone… so keep it between us Malfoy, got it?" She snapped.  
"Got it, but if you do tell them, mention that I was there… and I did avenge your honor." He said before leaving her in front of the painting and walking away down to the dungeons of the castle, where Blaise awaited. "All the glory to Draco Malfoy," She whispered snidely to herself, "Thanks Draco," She called out into his disappearing wake.


	7. Chapter 7

She awoke the next morning early despite her long night. Climbing out of bed she rushed to the bathroom, before any other comatose girl came out of the fog of their dreams to know what was going on. She stood over her suitcase, today was the first day of winter. She pulled on a black jacket over her pink vneck and tucked her black sweatpants into a pair of fur-lined, sequined covered boots. She pulled on a beanie and nudged Parvati awake. She too fell out of bed pulling on a robe and a pair of fuzzy slippers. She had her hair braided and pulled over one shoulder. They walked down the flights of stairs and Hermione confided into her dear friend all of the events from the night before.

Draco rolled, looking at his clock. One minute till eight o'clock on a Sunday morning. He was genuinely surprised at being able to wake up so early considering the time he went to sleep and the stressful events from then night before. He walked into his bathroom and took a cold shower to help wake him on up. Once he got out he pulled on white shirt, plaid pants, and a blue robe. He slipped into his loafers and walked down to the common room. He ran his hand over his head tousling his halfway dried hair. His African-American friend joined him in the common room shortly after watching his friend rub his temples leaned forward on the couch. He picked up the paper and walked to the dining hall with Blaise. They didn't speak of the night before, only walked sluggishly down the corridors of the dungeons up to the dining hall.

They walked into the dining hall, took a seat and looked around, noticing not many other students had managed to drag themselves down. He began to eat his bagel when he noticed a great ass walk into the dining hall. Long legs, a tiny waist, and long hair, the longer the hair, the healthier the hair, the more feminine the girl; Femininity was the quality of a girlfriend status. She looked across the room suddenly at the Ravenclaw table, noticing their friend from the night before had too managed to drag himself to the great hall. Undoubtedly he had performed a spell to help reduce the bruising and swelling of his face, because he looked like nothing had happened.  
"He won't even look at her," He said snickering famous smirk on his face, eyes for one second cloudy with sadness, "She might actually prove me wrong."  
"Nah bro, you just got to step up your game. Quit being such a dick all the damn time man!" He laughed.  
"How can I do that when she's so used to me being this way? Why should I change my entire personality for this one girl? It's too much of a hassle." Draco said slamming his mug down. Irritation was evident in his voice. "You're only mad at yourself bro. You know that. It's not a hassle for you, come on, you're falling for this girl. I'm like your conscious man – listen to me! She became a hassle when she kept you from the sorting feast the first night, its October. You're not going to get anywhere unless you admit it to yourself first," Blaise said passionately. "Look, I been feelin this same way about Trae, I think I love her man. She's amazing; but I'll admit I was terrified to get close to this girl, she the ultimate weapon dude. She knows she's got me hooked and could emotionally damage me at any point beyond repair, but I trust her and I know she trusts me."  
Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, "Admit it to myself, huh?" "Yeah bro, the first step man, admitting you have the problem!" Blaise teased.  
"But realtalk bro, you definitely need to at least try, you probably won't get the chance after this year. Who cares if this isn't your style, this might be it." Blaise said somberly.  
"You know man, you're right." He said reluctantly. Butterflies in his stomach he watched Hermione walk to the table, and he noticed Tray walking into the dining hall. He took the opportunity before Harry or Ron came down to approach her.  
"Alright man, I'm goin to go talk to her," He said. "Well don't have a panic attack on your way over there," He laughed. It was like they were twins sometimes, no matter what Draco was feeling, or how well he hid it, Blaise could always read him like a book. He stood breathing out through his mouth. So many thoughts flashed into his mind as he made the longest walk to the Gryffindor table.

** _She has the power to make me look like a fool. To completely take advantage of my pride… what if she doesn't _**

"Good morning," He said approaching. Hermione nearly choked on her coffee hearing his voice so close, knowing he was speaking directly to her – civilly – in public, in front of Parvati, a witness.  
"Good morning Draco," She coughed out. He smiled pleasantly, "Mind if I join you two this morning?" Hermione looked at Parvati. Parvati smiled, "Yeah, sure of course!" She announced eccentrically, her middle-eastern accent thick. Parvati watched with eager eyes to see what Draco had to say, would it be on behalf of the night before, when he saved her dear friend from possible ravaging? Hermione quickly moved her bags and books out of the way and onto the floor. Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table slowly. Some people around him stared with curiosity. Parvati damn sure did, watched his every move, waiting for something to happen, some prank to occur. Hermione suddenly felt her friend's sense of caution as she too halfway expected him to snap from Draco to Mafloy in two point five.  
"I've come to propose a truce," He said picking up a white napkin and waiving it. Smiling slightly he continued, "I want to be Draco to you. This was a very… difficult decision for me to make emotionally. But we're in October, and we're almost halfway through our last year. I want to be on an amicable level with you, Hermione Granger." He didn't break eye contact with her once during his spoken contract. Parvati stared at her friend in disbelief, the boy who had spent the majority of his time at Hogwarts terrorizing her dear friend, was on the verge of declaring his love for her.  
"Wow, um… that's shocking." She whispered looking down at her hands.  
"I know it's a lot to take in, trust me it's a lot for me to take in. I'm very nervous about this Hermione, but I trust you not to make a fool of me – you have a good heart and I want to gain your trust, I need someone like you in my life, to let the goodness in me live vicariously through you I absolutely refuse to be this way with anyone else." He admitted to her.  
"I want to be Hermione to you – and I absolutely refuse to let you treat me like a rag doll. I can promise you that if you play with my emotions Draco, I'll curse you into oblivion." She said seriousness plaguing her face. He took her hand, "Trust me."

Harry and Ron walked into the dining hall in utter disbelief. Someone in the Slytherin house was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and it was Malfoy of all the Slytherin members. Harry and Ron approached cautiously walking up from behind Malfoy and sitting – Ron beside Parvati and Harry beside Hermione.  
"Harry, Ronald," Hermione started, "Draco has issued a truce with me. While he may remain to be Malfoy to you, he has become Draco to me. Before you say anything, please at least make an attempt at accepting this." Harry sat and looked from Hermione to Parvati to Ron and finally to Draco, who stared back with an unreadable expression. He sat straddling the bench, cradling her hand with his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.  
"I have indeed assorted a truce with Hermione," He paused. It was the first time he had ever said her name so much; it was a foreign word to him, and to be using it so often at once was intoxicating.  
"… And she has agreed. I want to develop a friendship with her and hopefully more with given time. While it would be gracious of you to accept our friendship, it is not required. I will court her regardless of how you feel, until she turns me away I will remain by her side." He said face indescribable. He looked at her face though, measuring her reaction to what he had said. Harry saw for a moment in his eyes longing and happiness. The momentary glimpse of soft bliss in his eyes completely diminished almost everything he had built up against Draco. The indecisiveness that radiated from their dear friend Hermione was enough to make Harry agree now and question later.  
"I think I can accept it, What about you Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, must be mental," He said rolling his eyes. His ears were red, Harry knew his friend was upset with the turn of events, but it was what made Hermione happy, and while Ron had violet, and Harry had Cho, it wasn't exactly fair to expect Hermione to stand alone while her friends slowly started to settle into their maturing relationships.  
"Great, glad we could all be mature about this thing," Draco said with a crooked smile, it was his best attempt at being civil with his old rival. He picked up her books for her when they finished breakfast and walked with her, with at least a foot of distance between them up to the library, where his little bookworm decided she would spend her day, hiding away from the world. He was establishing a friendship and was trying to gain her trust before the Christmas Break. They sat together in the library. She got dirty looks from girls, but the nastiest of all came from Pansy Parkinson. Hermione suddenly doubted that Draco had broken his affections for the brunette. She approached Hermione as she got up finding a reference book thinking Hermione was searching alone. What Pansy failed to notice was from the study room Draco watched her every move waiting for the perfect time to counteract her pounce.  
"So what exactly do you think you're doing you little mudblood?" Pansy started.  
"She isn't doing anything," Draco intervened, "I am. I was sitting with her, I want to be with her Pansy, not you, not anymore. Go find someone who can treat you right." Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked away with her.  
"So this is supposed to be a monogamous friendship?" She said.  
"I would greatly appreciate it if you would conform to monogamy with me yes, no labels yet. I want to prove to you that I have self control and that I would treat you like the princess you are given the opportunity, which is why I would be pleased if you joined me for dinner at Beauxabotton's." Beauxabotton's was _the_ most prestigious restaurant in London, only the most elegant and richest wizards and witches attended the balls and formal events held at the large Ballroom Castle.  
"Friends don't take friends to prestigious restaurants," Hermione whispered. She slipped from beneath him, and turned to eyeball him.  
"I'm going to let you have at this," He whispered leaning to press his forehead against hers.  
"Where are you going?" She asked confused.  
"To find Blaise, and tell him the good news." Draco said smiling. He hugged her tight to his body before leaving the library.

Draco continued back down into the dungeons. He walked into his dorm and pulled the robe off laying it on his bed. He turned around to look for more suitable clothes to put on and stopped suddenly, surprised by seeing his father standing there in the doorway of the bathroom. Although his face showed no signs of fear, surprise, or worry, he could feel his stomach turn with every step closer his father took to him.  
"Father you're supposed to be in jail," He breathed.  
"Failing potions?" He hissed, "Your house's specialty? If nothing you're supposed to be absolutely astounding in potions." His hand flew up and caught Draco's face, the Slytherin house ring on his finger cutting right below his right eye.  
"Son of a bitch," Draco muttered holding his face. "I'll expect you to regain your honor status quickly," Lucius said before apparating.  
"Fuck," He whispered holding his face in the mirror in the bathroom. The cut was pretty deep, his cheek was flushed red against the rest of his color deprived face. He hesitated as he thought of Hermione. Could he let her see him like that? She would question it. He could feel his pride swelling up in the pit of his stomach. He gripped both sides of the sink and hung his head taking a deep breath, he swallowed and stood up to change.


	8. Chapter 8

She stared down at the pages on her book, _Dark Lover,_ but for maybe the first time in her young adult life he focus was broken, she re-read the same page at least three times before she gave an exasperated sigh and closed the book. _What if this is it… what if I've reached my learning capacity? What if I can't absorb any new information any more? Oh god… this is insane. _She suddenly had a gut wrenching feeling. It was almost like she knew something had gone wrong, and she couldn't fix it. She looked down at the cover on her book, and suddenly started to place her notebooks and books back into her bag. She walked briskly down to the dungeons where she knew he was supposed to be and finally caught Blaise outside of the Entrance to Slytherin.  
"Listen," She started. He turned around and looked at her smiling.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a while," He started. "I'll tell him you're out here." Blaise walked back to the entrance and moments later Draco appeared. Her stomach turned upon seeing his face, and compassion radiated down to her fingertips. She approached him right away, like their bodies were magnets, completely drawn to each other.  
"You're supposed to be studying," He said.  
"I couldn't, I could _feel_ something wrong with you. It was making it quite hard to focus," She whispered laughing slightly to lighten his mood a little.  
"I'm alright," Her stunt had work, he said these words with a little smile, not much of one, but definitely free of any sadness.  
"Draco, you're not alright. There's… you're face…," She held eye contact with him, not breaking it once. He pulled her off to the side.  
"I just had a small altercation with my father. Its not a big deal." He watched as she murmured a soft string of words on to her longest fingers. She lifted them to his face and it took all he had not to flinch back. He felt his eyes close quickly taking in everything around him. He could feel her hand entering his personal zone, but at her touch, his entire body relaxed. His eyes flew opened as he watched her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she almost wiped away his wound, her eyes focused solely on the spot on his right cheek where about a half inch cut used to be, but was now disintegrating into a red spot, making him look like a child with rosacea. She pressed her lips together and then rolled them back out, catching her bottom lip with her teeth.  
"Good as new," She said smiling. She drew her hand back, but he caught it with both of his, "Thank you Hermione." He smiled. Her breath caught in her chest, their eye contact was creating a fire deep down in her stomach; desire, passion.  
"Drake..," She breathed.  
"Hermione, breathe," he whispered smiling. He pulled her to him. He rubbed small circles in her back and she felt herself start to breathe again. He didn't know if it was because she'd never been intimate with a guy (Or so he assumed), or if it was because it was him. He had never felt someone so perfect in his arms, never felt so entirely sure about something with every cell of his body. His slender fingers crept up her neck and ran through her soft waves sensually.

She twisted and pulled away suddenly, breaking the spell of the warmth and security his arms had been casting. She had allowed herself to become caught up with him. He stood staring at her waiting for her next move. She cleared her throat and looked to the ground trying to hide her reddened face. "Hermione, you don't have to be scared of me," He whispered placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head back. Her eyes searched every crevice in the ceiling to avoid making contact with his chilled blue ones. His eyes were powerfully captivating. They made her stammer out her thoughts and completely diminished her ability to lie. It felt like he was looking straight through her into her mind.

Her eyes finally met his in a sea of modest passion. He stepped towards her and before she knew it, her eyes had closed and their lips had met. Her cheeks flushed and her thighs tightened. She felt the cool wall of the corridor as he backed her into the corner, and proceeded to take the kiss further. He cupped the back of her head with one hand, and wrapped the other around her waist. Her blood rushed, she could feel herself getting warmer and adrenaline pumped through her veins. His lips against hers felt so surreal, almost like if she opened her eyes he would disappear. Her mind was racing at everything that was happening and how quickly it was happening. After what seemed like only a few short moments, their kiss broke, and she remained, dazed and star struck. This kiss was different from his normal corridor quickies that normally involved him pushing her into a corner and surrounding her with strong, forceful arms where he would ravish her, fondle her, and suck kisses down her neck. She normally would struggle, furthering his excitement. He would never do anything that he wasn't sure she didn't want. He pulled her to his chest, who would have known, the best kiss he'd gotten in his entire time at Hogwarts would have been from one of his greatest rivals. He was close enough to smell her, warm like vanilla, musky like mimosa she was enticing. Her skin was soft beneath his hands, her hair fine through his fingertips.

Everything was happening quickly for him. The emotions he felt were coming on rapidly, it was all he could do not to run and hide from them. It was intense. He had always chosen to shy away from love, happiness, dependency on another person. He was terrified of becoming attached to someone. For all this time the word strength had always meant solitude, no emotion, any type of emotion that leaked through was weakness, but she was opening so many windows for him she was shedding so much light into his Manor of Darkness. He wanted to be nice to her, he wanted to make sure he kept her around. He wanted to show the world that even he – the vilest, wicked, most selfish boy could have something so precious and fragile with another human being. His pride however, kept him from feeling this way about everyone. It would swell upon admitting any type of defeat, but with her, it never did. He figured if she would be his, it would show people that he was not all bad, just cold on the outside. A Prefect walked by and cleared his throat, completely breaking their moment. Hermione's face turned scarlet, and Draco took a step back straightening his neck tie, "Nothing to see here Courtoy, move along." Draco said scoffing at the prefect. She noticed his behavior. It was like he said; he wanted to be _Draco,_ only to _her._

…

"Harry, can we talk?" She asked clutching her books to her chest, it had been a few of days since her encounter with Chad, and if she didn't talk to someone about it, it would drive her crazy. It would also put in a good word for Draco, maybe it would even help Harry to ease up on him slightly. She noticed how he stopped in the hallway staring into the back of her head and she too stopped and turned to look at him.  
"What kind of question is that? You know you can talk to me about anything." He said with a hurt look in his eyes that she would even ask.  
"Its about Saturday night." She said looking back at him clutching the strap to her bag.  
"Saturday night…? That's the night you and Chad went on your date right?" He asked cautiously.  
"Yeah, but I'd prefer to talk about it in the privacy of the study room…," She whispered. He walked to her and they continued into the library. Harry sat down impatiently in the study room as he waited for her to shut the door. She was taking off her bag when she started talking, "Well, I'll just put this blatantly, Chad tried to rape my Saturday night and Draco protected me, as a matter of fact if he hadn't been there Chad probably would have left me in more of a unstable condition than he did." She stood nervously as she watched his reaction.  
"Are you serious?" He whispered. She could see the tips of his ears turning red. He had gotten quiet, a tale tell sign of his silent anger.  
"Yeah… after we ate, we had champagne, I guess he thought that would loosen me up, I don't know… but he took me onto the grounds, over by the giant squid, and he tried me up. Draco was actually eating in the transformed dining hall as well when he noticed Chad taking me out on the grounds. He came just in time to see Chad kick me and he sprung into action. If not for me creating a barrier between them Draco might have killed Chad defending my honor." She explained. By the time she had finished Harry was taken aback by his old rivals actions and behavior. It made him consider that maybe Draco had meant those things he said to Hermione Sunday.  
"I'll kill him," Harry said standing up forcing his chair back.  
"No, no, you won't do anything, he's already been taken care of I promise, he got a beating. I told you this because I felt like you had a right to know, not because you had to go avenge me. I'm okay now. I told you this in confidence that you would be okay." She whispered. Harry took in a deep breath and sat back down pulling in his chair behind him.  
"Well, I'm glad you confided in me. I wouldn't want anything to happen like that and you not tell me, I'm always here for you no matter what. But Hermione on another note I don't think I've seen your face in a book since Saturday, what's going on?" He asked.  
"Sunday was a rather rough day as well. I would tell you but that's Draco's domestic business to dispense as he wishes. It would not be my place, he hasn't hurt me or done anything wrongly to me, but he was hurt and I admit, it did throw my focus a bit." She said pulling out her books from her bag. She turned to write the date on the dry-erase board.  
"Hermione, if you're going to make a pattern out of this new behavior, then I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from seeing Malfoy. He could be a bad influence on academic career. I refuse to let you fall after I've seen you work so hard…," He said. They sat in the library across from each other. It was Tuesday and her study sessions weren't as popular as she'd hope they would have been. She laid her book cover down to gage his temper. Hermione huffed out a deep breath, "Harry, its not a habit, it would be the same if something had happened to you to cause you any harm or put you in any danger. Besides I'm not failing anything, and we've already spoken about how I needed to not study as much – its not healthy."  
"Potter, I appreciate your concern, but if I become a nuisance to Hermione's academic status, I will remove myself. This is by no means a selfish decision on my part, but an opportunity to court such a lovely lady, and she will be treated as such. I will decide what's best for her." Draco interrupted leaning against the door frame. Harry looked up at him with angry eyes but they soften upon realizing what Hermione had confided in him earlier. He watched as Draco took his place beside Hermione placing his arm around the back of her chair. He watched as Hermione stayed silent. It was completely unlike her. He could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes. It was hard for her, feeling like she was being forced to choose, even though Draco made no remark of her friendship with Harry and Ronald; it was Harry who pushed her to think twice about her decision to become friends with Draco. She also remembered the anger and frustration she caused whenever she spoke back to him and tried to intervene in his commands. It was the Malfoy in him coming out to play; he didn't show many signs of being a Malfoy, other than the need to be in control and dominant.  
"Draco," He started taking a deep breath. Hermione knew this was his attempt to vent out his emotions, almost as if they were hot air being released into the environment. "Thanks, if you hadn't been there… Hermione might not be here with me now." He said releasing a huge breath. Draco stood in the door way every muscle of his body tensed when the words came out of Harry's mouth. "You're welcome," He said back feeling a great weight being lifted off his shoulders. "I'll let you two have some private time, Cho's probably looking for me anyways," Harry said standing up and hugging Hermione. He turned to Draco who had moved from the doorway and stuck his hand out. Draco looked down and slowly shook Harry's hand, confirming the new found ally.  
"Draco," She started, but he quickly silenced her with one look. His icy blue eyes pierced into her, making her chest tighten up and her stomach flip. He was in control, and she was okay with it. She was shocked to find it was slightly a turn on for her. Harry stood up and left the table, slinging his bag violently over his shoulder.  
"Draco," She whispered. He looked down at her for a few moments his eyes were filled with rage, but at the bat of his lashes, they were calm again, deep blue.  
"You don't control me," She whispered looking down at her hands folded in her lap. He still sat leaned back in the chair with his arm around her shoulders.  
"I don't, I'm aware, but I know what's best for you and it would be wonderful if you would comply to the plans I have for you." He said putting his hand on her arm pulling her close.  
"Harry is my friend, I won't let you drive him away Draco. I know you don't like him, but I'm not giving up everything for you, especially when you barely know me," She said daring to look into his eyes.  
"I'm not asking you to give up everything, but by you not wanting to it seems that you don't trust me. I see we still have a long way to go. I want you to see me the way I see you Hermione. I know I haven't been the most pleasurable person to ever… be around, but with given chance, I know you could fall for me the way I have for you." Everything he was saying was unbelievable. She wanted to stand up and shout _'demon! What have you done with the true Malfoy?!'_but, then people might think she was crazy, and he probably wouldn't find her outburst too amusing. "alright, I'm sorry." She mumbled.  
"No, that's not what I'm asking Hermione." He said with a stern voice, "There will be nothing that you could ever do to me to match the pain I've caused you over the years. If anyone should be apologizing it's me, but like I said, the past is in the past, and I didn't come to you to apologize."  
"Right…," Hermione whispered.  
"Now, how about that session?" He asked standing up grabbing her book from the table, "What's this about anyways?" He flipped the book over turning it back and forth in his hands. _Dark Lover… dark like Blaise or dark like sinister… hmm… _ he opened the book and thumbed through the pages. "So you've got a thing for science fiction, do you?" He said looking down at her searing red face. She had been dancing around him trying to regain the security of her book in her hands. "Draco give it!" She said stomping her foot on the ground. He smirked at her resort to child-like behavior to regain her book. "Alright, alright." He said smiling down to her. He gave her a light push into the private study room.

The more they were around each other the more she realized how he differed. Draco was very much different from Malfoy. He was sensitive, but only to what she said, he was caring, but only towards her, he was a gentlemen, but still stopped to ridicule first years every now and then on their walk to class. It was the strangest thing, a Slytherin with a Gryffindor, but no one gave them grief because every now and then even Malfoy was pleasant to be around.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday, and afternoon classes had been cancelled due to student's first trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione was going with Draco to look for a dress to wear for her formal date with him to BeauxBotton's and he made the comment about purchasing a new tie to go with her dress. She held hands with Parvati as they danced around the center of their room in a circle, squealing like the true school girls they were. Parvati, thankfully enough had landed a date with Terrance Higgs, one of the more decent seekers, who claimed that Draco replaced him in good standing on the Quiddich team.  
"Oh my god, I can't wait to try on the perfect dress!" She whispered hugging her friend. They both scrambled to change into warmer clothes, strapless bras, and no show panties to prepare for their ultimate dress shopping. She slipped into a long-sleeve black sweater, followed by a red puffer and dark skinny jeans. Parvati in a fitted and flared black dress, tights and boots, she also pulled on a black most prized jacket that she had received from her parents for Christmas of last year. It was a pea coat, simple and black with large black buttons with the name Ralph Lauren scrawled across the tag in the neck lining. They both rushed down the stairs to the common room where they waited impatiently for five to come when they would meet the boys in front of the dining hall. As they were waiting, Harry and Ron walked into the common room, Ron muttering something about Violet being slightly annoying with this Hogsmeade weekend.  
"Hey Harry," Hermione beamed to him, "Hey Ron!" Harry turned smiling, Ron not so much. She smiled hugely as she hugged them both, "Someone's chipper!" Harry said as he pulled out of her embrace.  
"We're going with our dates to look for dresses for Saturday night." She said.  
"Saturday? Didn't you just have a date last Saturday?" Harry asked. Hermione's face fell instantly, "Its not the same Harry," She said solemnly. Ron gave her a quizzical look and she instantly gained confidence in Harry's secrecy. She gave him a slight smile before she looked at the clock for like the fiftieth time that hour. "We have to go, it's almost five, I don't wana be late, plus I'm super excited about tonight," Hermione said as they started to exit the portal.

They rushed over to one of the pictures on the hallway leading to the Portal and ran through the secret passage way to meet their dates in the grand hall. Hermione saw him before Parvati saw Terrance. Draco was standing tall, bringing color to an otherwise dull evening at Hogwarts. He stood beside Terrance in a Black t-shirt and his dark rinsed blue jeans. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they all walked out to a carriage. She looked over and saw Harry, Cho, Ron, and Violet shuffling into a carriage as well. The invisible horses stood tall, she could tell they were large by the way the bars of the carriage lifted up to meet their reins. The old ghost sat up on the driver's bench wearing an old war-type uniform watching them as they loaded into the carriage with loathing eyes. He was an old man, with white whiskers. A pipe sagged limply from his lips, and his eyes although red and hateful, sagged barely open. He sat hunched over, with his elbows propped on his knees, hands limply between his legs holding the reins to the ghost horses. It was a while to Hogsmeade, so the couples had plenty of time to get to know each other. He picked at her, played with her hair when she wasn't looking, flirted like a true boy.

When they arrived he stepped out of the carriage first. He held the curtain and extended a hand to kindly help her out. She stuffed her hands in her pockets upon hitting the cool air. They trudged through the snow to reach the stone path that led straight through the small village. The icy air was slowly turning her cheeks red, as were Draco's. It was an adorable scene, the cozy little buildings, lights on, people in the streets oblivious of the cold, laughing and smiling. She loved Hogsmeade, it was truly a vacation. As they walked down the path, one place in particular glowed brighter than any other store on the block, Kingsland & Co. She could feel her smile growing the closer they got, and like everyone else, she too had become oblivious to the cold as she reached for Draco's hand to squeeze it tightly. He looked down at her, love vibrant in his already luminous eyes. She held her breath as she got closer to the door. He opened it for her, but she allowed Parvati and Terrance to walk ahead of her. She grabbed his arm and pushed his slightly nudging him in ahead of her. She was slightly insecure suddenly as she worried the swanky witches and wizards would see through her clever façade. He took the hint and reluctantly walked in holding the door for her still as she trailed in behind him.

He waited for her in the lobby of the dressing room. There was a round, white couch in a depressed area in the middle of the room. The white carpet showed no signs of stains from muddy boots or nervous brides. He had told the ladies at Kingsland that they would be attending a formal evening at BeauxBotton's, and he needed a few favors as far as who had the best taste. The clerk disappeared and returned moments later with a variety of dresses, all colors and lengths, for Hermione and Parvati to try on. She walked over to him and held his hand while he sat on the couch with Terrance. _This would be so much more interesting if Blaise were here…_ was the only thought that kept running through her head after she left to primp.

She had been squeezing, sweating, and doing all kinds of exercises to even attempt to get into many of the dresses. Most made her look pasty and others she just didn't absolutely _love._ Finally he brought her a red dress. She was shocked that he had picked out such a color instead of green. As a matter of fact he had pushed every color but green. She sighed as she took the dress from over the top of the changing room door. It was one strapped, so he had listened to her preferences. She had tried on many different dresses, of all colors when she finally walked out in a breath-taking red dress. It was fitted and clung to her curves. There was a single strap (one-shouldered), about an inch wide, that was adorned with sequins and jewels that connected to another gathered wider strap at the base of her back. There was an open half circle beneath this connection of the two straps. Her soft hair flowed sensually down her back over her shoulders in soft waves, the red color really was working for her. It didn't bother him that she had chosen her own houses' color, he would gratefully find the finest red tie he could to be associated with her at BeauxBotton's. He watched as she twirled in front of the mirror in the middle of the waiting area. He gaged her reaction to the dress. She pressed her lips together and rolled them out, catching her bottom lip with her teeth. He watched as a smile slowly started to creep its way into the corners of her mouth.  
"I love it," She said twirling around to face him.  
"Well, you _do_ look astonishing in it." He whispered standing up holding his arms out. She ran into them hugging him tightly, "If there was any way I could have said no before, there definitely isn't any now."  
"Draco, don't joke so liberally, I couldn't let you buy this for me, its way too much money to spend on just one evening." She said pulling back placing her hands on his chest.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this evening Hermione. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make everything play out the way I see it in my head." He whispered placing his forehead against hers. She chewed on her bottom lip before smiling hesitantly at him. Parvati settled on a black dress that compliment to her skin tone lovely. It too was open backed, like Hermione's but a single strap came across the back, connecting the shoulders, but leaving a dip down to her lower back of flesh. It had a strapless, sweetheart neckline that hugged her chest just right enough to be sophisticated. It was long and clung to her curves, plain. It seemed to drift in the wind, following the golden bangles on her wrist every time she lifted her arm. A chiffon type fabric flowed loosely behind her every movement.  
"Draco please, I couldn't. We just met, maybe if you had known me for a little while longer on this level I would let you do something this substantial for me, but for the time I would appreciate it if you let me help. Then I wouldn't feel as badly about it." She held eye contact throughout the entire speech she gave.  
"Hermione, you're behaving ridiculously, I won't allow it. You both look gorgeous in your dresses, I'm afraid I'll have to help the both of you out to some extent. Maybe a third, but that's all I'll let you put in on it." Draco said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Will you please take this to the counter and wrap this up for us?" Hermione blushed furiously as she changed back into her clothes and handed over the dress to the clerk. She pulled out her wallet and gave Draco the money to buy it.  
"I will also need a tie to go along with this." He said. The woman waited on Parvati to give up her dress, and she left from the changing room and returned with a two gigantic books. One book was a range from gray to black, and one was red. There were small square pieces of cloth, six to a page. All shades of reds, she turned directly to the color of Hermione's dress. She placed the book in Hermione's lap as she sat on one of the white round couches. She ran her fingers over the different types of fabric.

"This is insane." She whispered reading the prices.  
"It gets even crazier, this is pocket change for me Hermione," He whispered. I'll take this one," he said pointing to a silk square. He later went onto pick up a black one-button tuxedo jacket, a black button down shirt, black vest and trousers. He walked into the dressing room with the clothes draped over his arm. He pulled his shirt off, stepped out of his shoes, and dropped his trousers. He hadn't noticed but when picked up the black pants he had started to grin. He pulled them on and started to unbutton his black shirt. They both clung to his body, revealing well sculpted muscle tone beneath. His pants hung from his waist. He leaned up against the cool mirror absent-mindedly, his lips had spread across his face revealing white teeth as he now smiled releasing a low chuckle. He stopped suddenly looking into the mirror. He had completely missed seeing himself genuinely smile. His cheeks reddened, his rosacea was showing as it spread from his cheeks down his neck. He scowled at himself in the mirror as it spread even further down his chest and reddened in his cheeks. He took a deep breath and pulled on the shirt. He turned and looked down to his black vest before slipping into his shoes and opening the door.  
"Do you think I should get this in red?" He asked looking directly to her. She had a glass of champagne in her hand as she looked to him with lazy eyes.  
"Yes," She said smiling. She had influenced a color in him; red. The color of love and war, it symbolizes so much in between, happiness, prosperity, anger, hatred, danger, passion. It is color vibrate as it demands to be seen by all, a color that declares power, and inspires appetite. She noticed his flushed cheeks, it made her interested in seeing how long he would stay with the burden of a color. The woman returned shortly with a red vest. He turned back behind the door and pulled his tie around his neck. He shrugged on his vest buttoning it and pulling the ends down. His redness had started to reside as he pulled his blazer on and stepped into his shoes.

She watched anxiously as she waited for him to walk from behind the door. He stepped out and she noticed his skin was turning back to that brilliant pale color. She stood up and walked over to him. She reached out and touched the red tie, "You look amazing," She whispered. She looked up and he was smiling again. This time she noticed he was looking in the mirror, and his rosacea was definitely coming back strong. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Before he left Brooks Brothers that night he dropped at least eleven hundred dollars. The boys went down to Three Broomstick's while the girls made their way to Puddifoot's Tea Shop to squeal about their exciting evenings.  
"This is like a fairy tale," Parvati exclaimed.  
"Isn't it though!" Hermione exclaimed as she took her coffee and followed Parvati to a table in the back, "I almost feel like a princess in that dress."  
"You two are perfect together, have you ever seen him turn that red before?" Parvati said smiling leaning over the table coffee pushed to the side.  
"Only once. In third year, when I punched him in the face, he turned that red. But I think it was because it was cold and I broke his nose." Hermione said smiling at the memory, smiling at how good it felt for her to stand up for herself, smiling at how great it was to release some pent up anger.  
"Well, tonight you did it and you weren't even in the same room technically." Parvati said. Her smile was outrageously huge as she stirred her coffee lovingly.  
"Oh my god, you like Terrance." Hermione whispered. For as long as she had known Parvati she had always conveyed any extreme emotion through her excitement for others. She blushed brightly for her dark skin.  
"So, maybe I do. He's not all that bad, he's actually the only Slytherin I've ever seen besides Parker who doesn't play dirty when it comes to quiddich. Proof that _some_ Slytherin has moral." Parvati laughed.  
"I just can't believe this is all happening now." She whispered. Almost exactly when she finished the sentence, she looked up and Chad had walked through the door. He was looking back and forth in to the two separate rooms. He walked back towards the ordering booth first to look in the line of girls. A scar had formed right below his right eye from Draco's ring connecting with his punches. The spell could mask bruises, cuts, and bleeding but not scars, those are permanent. Permanently reminded of her and what he tried to do, but apparently that was not enough embarrassment as he walked briskly down the line of couples looking for one in particular.  
"Parvati, leave now. Go get Draco, tell him Chad is here." She whispered looking down. Parvati sat still though, "Go!" Hermione hissed. Parvati scrambled to get her purse and leave without being noticed. She ran out of the tea shop and into the street yanking on her coat. She ran up the street towards the Three Broom Sticks.


	10. Chapter 10

The boys walked into the entrance to the Three Broom Sticks where his good friend Blaise was waiting to lighten the mood and create a few laughs. They walked into the thick smog of lingering cigar smoke that filled the room much like that of a haze. Draco managed to make his way through the haze and to the bar stool beside Blaise. Terrance sat on the other side. He was a good boy, quiet and smart. He was raised to not say anything if you didn't know the subject thoroughly, according to his grandparents this was the intelligent way to live life, and of course he was just quiet, always had been, probably always will be. Like any boy though, Draco was certain that Terrance had a lot to say to something as stunning as Parvati. As he sat down the bartender passed him a butterbeer and he gave it to Terrance signaling for one more.  
"Blaise, man," Draco started looking down smiling, "You and Trae gotta go with us."  
"I don't know man, that's just one more evening we could be laid up in my bed fuckin," Blaise said crudely. An enchanted broom swept its way up and around Blaise after he made this remark.  
"Listen, it's going to be an amazing night, and I'm sure Trae would love to go, what girl doesn't want prestigious treatment?" Draco asked coming to her defense.  
"You're right, what the hell. Why not," Blaise said hanging his head in defeat. They didn't notice the bell ring, as they were lost in conversation. Parvati came running to Draco grabbing his sleeve and pulling at him, "Please come Draco come quick!" She yelled out frantically. Draco remained steady as she pulled on his sleeve, only turning to look at her, "What's wrong?" He said coolly.  
"He came in the tea shop, he took Hermione!" She said out of breath still tugging on his arm, "Please Draco, come before he hurts her!" Draco sat registering the information just given to him by his girlfriend's best friend. He stood grabbing his coat and followed Parvati onto the street, "Who has her?" He asked walking out the door behind her. He tugged on his coat and grabbed Parvati's arm as she kept moving towards the edge of the village. He grabbed her upper arm flinging her around to hold her by her shoulders. His eyes were bright blue, "Who has her?" He asked again. Repetition was highly annoying to him.  
"Chad." Parvati whispered. His face frosted over. He let her go and gave her a shove to lead the way. His jaw was clenched and he said not one word. He kept his eyes open and his ears alert as they walked through the village.  
"They couldn't have gotten far, she was struggling pretty hard, and she knows a lot of spells, she had her wand… they were headed this way," Parvati whispered frantically, desperate to evoke some sort of noise from him. She was replied with the cold breeze of the horrifying winter night ahead. Suddenly he shoved her over to the side into a mountain of snow, protecting her from Chad's sight as he drew his wand and sent the first punch flying. Chad flew ten feet at least from the hit of the blue light.

Chad walked back into the room and spotted her almost instantly. She sat nervously looking down into her cup of coffee, stirring incessantly. He walked over grabbing a chair from another table and placing it down right beside her and he slid into it.  
"Sweetheart, how good it is to see you," He slithered like a snake, "I just wanted you to see my battle scars," He growled sneaking his hand up on the table to grab her viciously. He placed her hand against his face. She felt his scar run across her palm as her hand glided across his face light as a feather.  
"Listen, I don't want any trouble Chad. We weren't right for each other, I think we were both aware of that. You don't see me the way Draco does." She whispered lightly keeping her eyes in her tea. Parvati watched as her friend struggled. Her heart was instantly succumb with fear as she saw him walk in.  
"I love you more than he does. 'Ermione I could do things to you, take you places, show you things you'd love," He slurred leaning into her. His head drooped slightly and he reeked of alcohol.  
"Ugh, you reek. Chad you really should leave before Draco gets here. He should be here any moment." She said pushing him off of her. He snaked a hand up to wrap around the back of her neck and sneak a fist full of hair.  
"That pretty boy boyfriend o' yers ain't here to protect you now," He said as he pulled her up. She grabbed her jacket as he whirled her around towards the door.

He rushed her out quickly hushing her as they went. She saw the snow as he forced her to the outside of the village, she felt it wet on her hands and on her legs as she hit the ground when he pushed her. For some reason though, she never felt the actual cold of the outside environment. He pulled out his wand as she flipped over from her stomach and scrambled back. He only moved closer, trailing the tip of his wand down her jaw line he said, "I remember having a pretty face, unblemished, flawless skin, much like you have Hermione." He smashed his lips against hers roughly he tasted even worse than he smelled. His fingers fumbled with her buttons as she pushed and pounded on his chest to keep him away. From the side a blue streak came knocking him to the ground, on his side, out of breath.

There he stood, in the middle of the snow, the cold, and the chaos; her knight in shining silver armor had come to rescue her yet again from the deranged antagonist. His cheeks were flushed bright red against his pale skin and the white snow. It had spread down his neck she noticed as he got closer, like a rash, splotchy across his neck. He walked straight past her and to Chad, who had scrambled up, grabbed his wand, and assumed attack position.  
"Put your wand down and fight like a man." Draco growled. But Chad was unmoving, steady as a rock. He kept watch on Draco with keen eyes that fluttered to Hermione. How beautiful she was standing there in the white snow, a tear of blood bleeding from her hairline down the side of her face, tainting the pure ground. He took a step back however as he processed the actions the goddess before him started to perform. She drew her own wand aiming it towards Chad. Draco turned, furious at first that she would not let him fight her battle, but was halted by the waves of wrath radiating off of her. He looked closer from a bystanders view; he saw the anger in her eyes, the rage clenched in her jaw, the waves of adrenaline rushing over her skin. He could feel the anger raging in his lover's veins, in her very blood. Her vast knowledge of multitudes of spells would deem her adversary for tonight unfit, no matter how fast, strong, or cunning he was. Knowing Hermione well though, he knew she couldn't hurt another, no matter how they tormented her. Her heart was overflowing with love, even for those who had done her terribly wrong – Draco was living proof of that. Chad as well started to see through her clever façade. He was starting to figure out that she was far more kind-hearted than malicious, which only drove his blood to want her more. He took his opportunity to run to her, tackle her to the ground, and proceed to keep her hostage against his wand.

Draco reacted quickly, almost as if he had seen Chad's hostage plan unfolding in his mind. He got to her first, tackled her roughly to the ground, threw her wand off to the side, and grabbed a handful of those luscious waves of hair, digging his wand into her throat. Her blood had smeared into the white snow around them. "Draco," She yelled out hoarsely. Draco watched as he leaned into her nuzzling her neck, kissing and nipping at her ears. His eyes never left Draco's, nor did his wand lower. Draco could feel his face heating red, he could feel the skin on his neck splotching up, breaking up. He was sweating, it was clammy on his face, but drenching underneath his jacket. His mouth was going dry as he abandoned all hope for using magic. His whole body was pumped strong like a wall. He broke as Chad's hand crept beneath her jeans. He charged them, knowing Chad wouldn't hurt Hermione. And as expected, he turned his wand on Draco shouting spells as Draco neared with force much of a train. Draco tackled them both to the ground. Draco snatched Chad forward by his shirt and raised his fist back, letting it soar down with all of his might into Chad's temple.

Hermione clenched her eyes shut as Draco brought a heavy hand down on Chad's temple. She could feel Chad's body shake every time Draco hit him, for his arms and legs were still entwined with hers. Chad's blood splattered on the ground around them, into her hair, onto her clothes, on her skin.  
"Draco, please, Draco stop," She cried. Tears hot and sticky streamed down her face smearing blood and melting snow as they slid off her face. He could hear her, but he couldn't _hear _her. He didn't even feel her beside him, but he felt one of her tears land on his hand, causing him to stop instantly. He pushed Chad's disfigured body over to the side and leaned back on his knees pulling her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth in the snow as she cried into his chest. Blaise came running up the disappearing path from the village and stopped upon seeing Chad lying face down in the snow, surrounded by a bright red puddle. He took a hard swallow, finding that his mouth had suddenly become dry, and no longer was it freezing outside.  
"Drake, Drake," He yelled out stumbling over to them. He stood in the snow watching as Draco rocked back and forth on his knees in the snow, wearing the most expensive pair of trousers he owned. The sight before him astounded him. Never before had he seen his best friend, in their entire years of existence, on his knees for another person, especially not in something so expensive. The Slytherin Prince was slowly revoking his title. He walked past them over to Chad, still breathing, still pulsing. He rolled him over, the snow had absorbed most of the blood, his face was pale and not all that badly disfigured.  
"Its okay, everything is okay." He whispered desperately into her ear. As quickly as he snapped, he fell right back into reality. His cheeks were blood red, his neck splotchy like a rash. She could see it from her hidden position. She sniffled, hiccupping slightly and looking up into his eyes. They were deep blue, worried, not the cold ice blue as when he was beating Chad. He held her tighter waiting for something to come out, "You calm down," She managed to choke out. He smiled, but she could tell inside he was still fighting a raging battle to keep the stress and rage from taking over. Blaise had apparated Chad back to the school, to be seen in the hospital. This would be the first time any fight between the two boys was mentioned. Draco's name however, kept him from receiving any type of punishment.  
"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you," He whispered pressing his forehead against hers.

dxcv


	11. Chapter 11

She apologized to him at least a thousand times on the carriage ride back to the castle. The clothes hung wrapped in front of the window blocking out the moon light. They opted to take a different carriage than Parvati and Terrance, who stayed just a bit longer. Parvati wanted to follow her back to the castle and make sure she was okay, but Hermione insisted she stay and continue her night with Terrance. She sat across from him, quiet. He was still pretty red and splotchy, but not as splotchy as before.  
"Hermione," He whispered finally saying something. His eyes turned to her, warm and deeply colored. They still intimidated her though, made her feel an inch tall compared to him. She could feel her heart in her throat whenever he called out her name. She looked up hesitantly into his eyes and though they were a comforting shade, they still made her feel inferior.  
"You have to trust me more," He said.  
"I do trust you Draco, to protect me apparently at whatever cost. I want you to know that's dumb, they could lock you up and then who would protect me? You don't know when to stop, I don't know you that well but this much is obvious. You've almost killed him twice -,"  
"And twice he's still come after you," He hissed leaning forward. "I may not know when to stop, but at least I know no one will hurt you after I set an example." He growled. She seemed to blend into the cushion of the compartment bench. He took a deep breath and moved over to her. He held her in his arms, ran his fingers through her hair, and cradled her close.  
"Are you okay?" He sighed into her ear.  
"No," She whispered, "I'm not, I'm scared. I'm scared he won't leave me alone and you'll kill him and I'll lose you forever."  
"You're so logical," He chuckled. "Sometimes you just have to do something with out thinking about the consequences."  
"That's a harlots behavior!" She whispered erupting in laughter. He kissed her cheeks.  
"I have a personal question." She said.  
"Just ask the question, we're a little beyond acquaintances," He said smiling down at her.  
"Why do you break out?" She asked. He sat still for a moment and then opened his mouth to answer, "I have rosacea. It doesn't follow much margin, but it seems to happen when I feel any really intense emotion. When I was a kid and I would throw a fit or something my whole body would break out. Now it only happens to my neck and chest." She smiled brightly. "If you want to get on the subject of what's wrong with me though, I also suffer from mild depression, have a sleeping disorder, and have very bad communication skills when I'm angry." He stared her directly in the eye as he confessed his personal behavior disorders.  
"That's hard to believe," She stated, "You just come off as being perfect. I don't think you even realize how perfect you are," She whispered.  
"Please Hermione, I'm far from perfect. These disorders are proof that I'm fucked up." He said. He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "But you are perfect, that's what makes you the only one worthy of carrying on this family name."  
"Please don't confront Chad when we get back Draco." She whispered looking into his eyes with a pleading expression.  
"I won't…" He trailed off. She could tell he wanted more than anything to beat him into his grave, but he reluctantly would not press the issue for her. Their carriage came to a halting stop. Draco stood smoothing out his shirt, grabbing their clothes bags, and opened the carriage door for her. He stood off to the side while she walked through onto the ground. They walked in through the main entrance, sleep was heavy in her eyes.

Unfortunately, the dean of their houses was waiting on them to return as well. Slughorn, Flitwick, and McGonagall all stood facing a large mural scrawled down the wall of the grand entrance. They were talking lowly amongst themselves but turned upon hearing the two students step foot into the castle.  
"I believe you both have some explaining to do," McGonagall said crossing her arms. Flitwick looked up to them, "Yes because of you I have a student in critical condition in the hospital wing."  
"If it was up to me he'd be dead." Draco replied coldly. His eyes were icy blue again.  
"Professor," Hermione spoke up over Draco giving him a silencing look, "You see, Draco and I attended Hogsmeade tonight with Parvati and Terrance. Parvati and I were enjoying a cup of tea and Chad came and took me. He threatened me a few times, and even held his wand to my throat. Draco came and saved me, he didn't know that Chad wouldn't try and kill us both if he was able to regain consciousness." She said defending the Slytherin boy.  
"You two are strange a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy, two of the greatest rivals of all time engaged in emotional activity." Slughorn said smiling.  
"Professor, this is not a matter to be taken lightly. Since the start of the year I've had some seemingly ongoing problems with Chad. He has become quite the nuisance. He's very violate and forced himself upon me a few times. I have developed a fear that he will not leave me alone. I have asked him to stop, his advances have not ceased." She whispered.  
"My poor girl, I would have never thought! Why haven't you said anything?" McGonagall asked eyes wide.  
"I Just didn't want to turn nothing into something, but it has just recently become evident to me that this is _something_." She whispered. The teachers dismissed the meeting and said something would be done about Chad.  
"It's only eight. Want to go camp out in the Slytherin common room?" He asked.  
"Won't there be, you know, other slytherins there?" She asked.  
"Of course, it's where their dormitories are located." He smirked taking in the fearful look on her face. "Calm down," He laughed cracking finally, "They won't be in the common room. Most of them aren't that social, they just like to brag in between classes and at meals about who is easy and who got who. Our houses is the sleaziest Hermione, I was the king of it all, I am very undeserving of you, but I can not imagine being in the Gryffindor common room just yet, its too far beyond my comfort zone. Here I know no one will be around to bother us." She relaxed just a bit in reaction to hearing his somewhat comforting words.  
"Maybe Blaise and Trae, but they're completely cool." He continued. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and strolled her down to the dungeons. As he got closer he started to realize that this was the first time he had ever brought a girl to the Slytherin house and not shown her his bed. She started to stop the closer they got to its entrance. Her heartbeat raced, her palms started to sweat, and her legs were slowly ceasing to work.  
"Draco wait," She whispered.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. He stepped in front of her and turned around to face her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked down into her eyes smiling.  
"Draco, its not right, for you know, my _kind_ to be in there. It's a pureblood sanctuary. I couldn't possibly…," She said placing her hands on his chest.  
"Hermione, what are you doing wrong right now?" He asked sternly.

She turned her eyes towards the ground and retained her thoughts. He took her hand and led her through the portal. She held her breath until she got through to the other side. Much to her surprise no alarms went off, no one came running out of the rooms screaming mudblood, no radar went off. It was just them surrounded in a green darkness. He walked over to the den area and pulled the couch from beside the fire place to in front of it. She was surprised he could see anything really, dark as it was. She could barely see the outline of things from the dim green glow of the windows. He knelt down in front of the fireplace and began muttered a spell into the four logs propped up on top of each other. A red light shot out into the fireplace and flames started crackling. He turned around and looked to the couch expecting to see her sitting there, but she wasn't. He then looked to the entrance where she still stood, arms crossed, legs tight, almost invisible, but not quite.  
"Hermione get over here," He laughed holding out his arms. She walked quickly to him, "Sit." He instructed and she obeyed. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She sat uncomfortably on the couch and waited for him to return. She jumped at every noise thinking someone was going to walk in and freak out. He reappeared seconds later with a pair of black plaid pajama pants and a tshirt, wearing a polo tshirt and plaid blue pajama pants. He sat down beside her on the couch and handed her the folded clothes he brought down.  
"You don't expect me to change right here… in the open do you?" She whispered.  
"You don't have to whisper Hermione." He said, "And yes, I do. Go ahead, get comfortable." He walked over to the fire place and grabbed the pick stabbing it into the logs to create a bigger fire. She took his given opportunity to quickly strip and change over.

"Hold on I'll be right back," He walked up the stairs to his dorm. He walked quickly through the dorms through the moans and suction sounds of sex and into his dorm. He pulled off his jacket, his shirt, and dropped his trousers. He stepped out of his shoes and pulled his drawer open. He grabbed a dark blue polo tshirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He grabbed a small tshirt for her, one that didn't quite fit him too comfortably any more, it was simple just a front pocket tshirt – green and a pair of black plaid pajama pants. He walked briskly back through the dorms sliding to a halt in front of the door. He took a deep breath smiling crookedly and opened the door back descending down the stairs.  
"Here," He said sitting down beside her handing her the folded clothes. She looked at them and then looked at him, "You don't expect me to change right here… in the open, do you?" She whispered.  
"You don't have to whisper Hermione," He said. "And yes, I do. Go ahead, get comfortable." He hopped up and walked over to the fireplace to fuck with the fire and give her a little privacy. He heard her take the opportunity to strip down. He couldn't help but slip one peek at her body. She was perfect, cleared his throat as he turned around. By then she had on the pajama pants and was pulling the shirt over her head. He stopped mesmerized by her chest.

She pulled on the shirt and noticed instantly that he was in a daze, giving it away that he had seen a little more than she wanted him to. She moved to sit back on the couch but he beat her sitting down on the right corner. He put his arm across the back of the couch. She sat down next to him.  
"So how'd you get the money to pay for that dress?" He asked curious of her life outside of Hogwarts.  
"Well, I um… I worked for it. I saved up over the time it took to repair Hogwarts." She admitted.  
"Where did you work at?" He pushed further.  
"At Eeylop's Owl Emporium," She said, "animals can't talk back, but I can talk forever," She continued.  
"Animal lover," He accused playfully. She gave him a gentle shove and laughed. He grabbed her waist and started to tickle her, leading to her downfall. She stretched back across the couch. She laughed loudly. Her echo filled the common room, brought life to the walls, pushed away some of the darkness. He smiled largely and pulled her to him. Her head lay in his lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"What's your favorite subject?" He asked looking down at her through loving eyes.  
"Ancient Runes," She said smiling largely.  
"Of course, the class with the most books, I figured it would be something that oa-," He cleared his throat, "_Hagrid_, taught. You know Care for Magical Creatures?" He grimaced hoping she didn't catch his snide remark.  
"That _oaf,_ as you call him is very kindhearted, Draco." She scolded him.  
"That _oaf_, fueled the fire to the existence that ultimately brought down the name of my family and thousands of others, further more forced me to act in a way of treason against thousands of people. Part of me cares for your friend Hermione, but part of me can't forgive him for the life he's deprived me of." Draco said. He was a boy and boys were often stuck in their ways, but some of them just needed a small influence.  
"You know, your life wasn't the only one that was ruined that night. If not for Harry you would still be enslaved, a personal spy for Voldemort. You can't life in the past Draco, what's happened is already done, sure you can't change it – you're not supposed to, but you can control what happens to you in the future. Life is unfair, it has hundreds of obstacles, always something new around the corner. That doesn't mean you should lay down and die in front of them, do something about it, make your name mean something _good._" Hermione spoke, "Be thankful for what you do have." He smiled down at her.  
"How fortunate I must be to have someone so young and wise to keep me healthy and out of trouble." She smiled at him.  
"What's your biggest goal?" She whispered looking up at him.  
"Goal? Hmm.. to not die alone." He said staring into the fire, "Favorite color?"  
"Purple." She whispered, "What about you? What's Draco Malfoy's favorite color?"  
"Blue," He said. "My wish came true," He whispered looking down into her eyes.  
"Your crane wish? You got to a thousand?" She asked with excitement.  
"Yeah, I wished for you," He said. She sat up her hair draped over her shoulder. she leaned forward pressing her forehead against his. He leaned in and planted a kiss onto her lips. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins. He moved her lips apart with his and his tongue dove in exploring every cavern of her mouth. She could feel her cheeks flushing as he entered her in some form for the first time. One hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer, the other to the back of her head to make her cooperate. Her hands landed on his chest as he pulled her closer creating a barrier between them. He pulled away from her releasing her head and trailing his fingers through her hair. She smiled back at him with red, puffy lips and a dazed expression.  
"That was incredible." She breathed. He smiled back at her, "I agree."  
"Please you've kissed at least a hundred girls, no way in hell was mine better than theirs; Especially when I've only been kissed three times." She said laughing. His somberness did not fade though.  
"I've never wanted anything as much as I want this." He said cupping her cheek. He leaned back in to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms around her and settled back into the couch, playing with her hair. They slowly drifted off into slumber, she felt completely safe knowing Chad wouldn't dare come for her here. Draco held her securely in his arms unmoving for the entire night. Blaise walked in and shoved his friend on the shoulder early in the morning. The dungeons were still dark, sunlight hadn't reached that side of the castle yet. The fire had long since burned out, and it looked like he was just sitting there. When Blaise walked by him and pressed his shoulder down, Draco emitted a deep growling noise. Blaise whirled around to see what had gotten into his dear friend and why he was making such a primitive noise, when his eyes landed on a girl cuddled into his chest trapped by the warmth of his arms. Blaise pulled out his wand and started to poke Draco in the cheek.  
"Hey," He whispered, "Hey man, wake up… psst… Drake, wake up!" He said gradually getting louder. Hermione stirred causing Draco's eyes to fly open. His head snapped to the side where Blaise was. His eyes were wild as he took in the scenario before him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the couch cushion. He felt her try to push off his chest to sit up but he held her down onto his chest with rock strong arms.  
"Draco," She whispered, "Blaise is here." He smiled, "Thanks sweetie." He whispered letting her sit up. He showed her the bathroom and the boys discussed breakfast plans. It was still fairly early, six or so, so not too many students would be in the dining hall especially. He pulled his sleepy girlfriend to the hallway and up the stairs to the dining hall. They had breakfast and afterwards he walked her to her dormitory to be able to get some better sleep than the night before, even though she claimed it was the best sleep she got at Hogwarts. She walked into her bedroom, releasing the curtains around her bed and crashing, Parvati was still asleep, the boys liked to start their days early. She was sure Parvati would wake her up eagerly in a few hours, curious of the details of her night, If she was even able to put it together that she spent the night with him.


	12. Chapter 12

She awoke later on, around twelve, to Parvati poking at her.  
"Who's atrocious clothes are these?" She said referring to the plaid black pants.  
"Atrocious?" She muttered rolling over. She looked at her clock, twelve fifteen. She would need to meet Draco around eight. "They're Draco's," She said sitting up in her bed rubbing her eyes and combing through her hair with her fingers.  
"You stayed with Draco last night?" Parvati whispered excitedly.  
"Well, you know, we slept on the couch in the Slytherin common room for like, four hours before Blaise came down and woke him up." Hermione said. A blush crept across her face.  
"Did you do _it_?"  
"God, no!" Hermione whispered back quietly.  
"Get up, it's already lunch you've slept through." Parvati said giving her a shove and rolling her eyes. She stood up and walked own to the common room. Hermione pulled herself groggily from bed and walked into her bathroom twisting up her hair and piling it on her head. She stuck her feet in her black booties and shrugged on a jacket before walking out and down to the common room after Parvati. She wiped from beneath her eyes to remove any running mascara from the previous night as she drug herself down the stairs.  
"Where are we going?" She wined.  
"To get some food," Parvati said.

Draco walked back down to the dining hall to continue sitting with Blaise. He walked in and sat down across from him, "So I was thinking that this morning we should get a group together and play some poker." He said smirking. Almost every kid in Slytherin house was able to gamble a bit with their parents money, there was no such thing as a poor pureblood.  
"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Blaise said smiling. Draco poured more coffee into his cup, and he and Blaise started to play cards. Slowly, one by one, their classmates started to wake and make their way down to the dining hall. Terrance joined in first. He too had woken up before eight on a Saturday. Draco was smart though. He was quick, cunning, and had an exceptionally well poker face. His eyes keen, lips straight, no sneers, no smirks, no smiles, no reflection in his dead pan eyes. His face stayed this way until she walked in at noon; still in her pajamas, with her hair in a knot on top of her head. Her eyes went directly to him first. It was like a magnetic attraction pulling them to each other. She walked over with an elegantly dressed Parvati. Before he knew it, it was his move, but he was moving away from the table and towards her standing at the entrance to the grand dining hall. He could heard the chorus of moans in his wake but it didn't force him to return any sooner than he felt necessary.

She and Parvati walked into the dining hall. It was bright, loud, and filled with different smells. She stopped suddenly in the middle of the entrance and squinted her eyes against the light. The next thing she knew a blur of platinum hair had arose from a group of colors seated in a circle at the Slytherin table. She felt her legs start to move toward him, felt her body yearning to be next to his. Her body moved towards him and her mind gave no second thought as she reached out for his outstretched hand. He pulled her into him, placed an arm around her waist, and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Nice get up," He said smiling brilliantly. She was already in the fog from not having the proper amount of time to wake up, but he woke her up immediately. She stood dazed by his charming smile. _Who is this?_ She thought to herself. The boy she had come to know was nothing like the one she grew up with. Almost all of Malfoy had been covered up by this newly found Draco.  
"Thanks," She said smiling back to him. It was contagious – his smile.  
"So I'm excited about our date tonight," He said wrapping his arm around her, "Go sit down, I'll be over in a second," He whispered kissing the top of her head. He released her in the direction of her table and proceeded back to his game.  
"Who is that guy!" Parvati exclaimed nudging Hermione who was grinning ear to ear. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But he's pretty amazing so far."  
"He's perfect! It's like there's nothing wrong with him!" She said throwing her hands up in defeat.  
"Oh, trust me, he's not as perfect as he comes off… he's not crazy, but you know – hulk smash," Hermione said referencing a classic muggle movie. Thankfully Parvati understood the joke and laughed along with her friend on their way to the table.

"Alright, after this hand I'm cashin' in." He said, "Twelve hundred dollars should make for a good night," He said smirking. He laid down his winning numbers, collected his reward, and bid his friends good afternoon. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with her. He draped an arm down around her waist and kissed her cheek. He felt her go slightly rigid and then loosen up a little. She couldn't help it, the whole situation was just too strange. She noticed he furrowed his eyebrows, and his grip became a little tighter as she gave the tense reaction. She cleared her throat and smiled up to him with a dry mouth. She could feel her heart in her throat as she looked into icy blue eyes. She had made up her mind that she would not apologize for his perpetually changing mood. She flashed a large smile at him because even though he was abhorrent at times, she still considered herself blessed in some form to have him by her side. She, _Hermione Granger_, was making a statement, a loud, in-your-face, statement. His eyes melted instantly and he gave her side a squeeze pulling her closer. He didn't eat, neither did she. For some reason, hunger wouldn't come to her. She didn't know if it was her being nervous because of their date tonight, or the stress from recent events, but something was keeping her from ingesting food like her dear friend Ronald.  
"Aren't you eating?" Harry pushed.  
"No, I think I'm just going to have some coffee," She said leaning away from Draco to grab the pot.  
Draco removed his hand to let her go about her rituals and placed them on the table in front of him. He noted as Harry gave her a concerned look, signaling that she hadn't been eating for a while now, or that she was displaying some discreet behavior. He cleared his throat, "So wizard's chess?" he asked eyeballing Ron's chess set.  
"well… yeah, I enjoy a good chess game every now and then." Ron said, "Wana play?" Hermione's eyes lit up at Ron's attempt to befriend Draco. Draco hesitated before he answered looking from Ron to the chess set, "Sure." Ron pulled the board in between them and started to arrange the pieces in their proper spots. She laid her head on his shoulder as he started to strategize right away. As time passed, Hermione and Parvati became bored with the continual chess game and left to be_ productive_. Draco, Harry, and Ron sat in a circle around the chess board, strategizing and thinking.

Hermione and Parvati spent the majority of the day relaxing and gossiping. "I don't think I've opened a book since Thursday," Hermione said to her friend.  
"Isn't that like a new record for you?" Parvati asked playfully.  
"I guess so," Hermione said. The day had surprisingly dwindled away even though they spent the majority of it laying on Parvati's bed, braiding hair, and reading magazines. It was now nearing time to begin the transition from normal to fabulous. She lazily drug her feet to the shower and climbed in under steaming hot water. She scrubbed and exfoliated until her skin was red and when she exited the shower she had a huge smile across her face. She let her hair dry on its own in two braids down the back of her head. She pulled off her towel and started to apply lotion with a floral scent. Next came the boob tape, sticky petals, underwear, and deodorant. She started to apply her make up as her hair dried. She pulled out some kind of pomade to add into her hair to keep it bouncy and wavy. Her curls tumbled down her back as she slipped into her gown and shoes. Seven thirty, perfect timing, now she and Parvati could slip down to the lobby of the Great Hall. It all seemed almost like she had done this before. She and her darkly painted form was the essence of sexy as they walked glamorously down to the lobby.  
"You know, those heels have to make it hard to walk." Someone called from behind them. Hermione turned to look and saw Chad standing across the hallway. Fear crept into her heart filling her veins with the movement of her blood. She remained silent only turned to shuffle away with Parvati. He didn't follow them, didn't call after her, nor did he attempt to hurt her.

He waited in the lobby, checking his wrist watch at closer intervals the closer it got for her to appear before him. Like clockwork, exactly on time she walked down the stairs, more like glided. She was stunning. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back, her dress was form fitting, she looked like a goddess. She was perfect in his eyes. Her smile was enough to brighten his day, change his whole attitude, and make him smile in return. He walked to her almost in a trance to meet her at the edge of the stairs. "Hermione," He said bowing his head.  
"Draco," She said offering him her hand. He took it and led her down the remaining stairs. She switched to his arm the closer they got to the entrance. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders to keep the wind from creeping up on her but he feared this wouldn't be enough to keep the cold away. His jacket was thick, but not warm in any way. So, he stopped and turned to her, "I am afraid you will be too cold tonight." He said she looked down at her shawl and back up to him, knowing he was right.  
"We'll stop somewhere," He whispered.  
"No," She said, "I have one perfectly capable for this event _Accio Wang_." She said. A black fur-lined wrap appeared folded on her arms. She quickly shrugged into it and smiled up at him.  
"Such a clever girl," He complimented pulling her closer. She smiled back up at him with sparkling green eyes. She hadn't ever met someone so perfect and if she were to tell her former self that Mr. Right would be _Malfoy_ she wouldn't have ever believed it. Not in a million years. His attitude had proved to be a complete transformation over the summer and the time it took to repair Hogwarts. She figured he and the majority of the Slytherin house would be moved to another school, like Durmstrang, but to her dismay they were still around. Some students of course hadn't been able to make it back to Hogwarts, most had died in battle, but the few that had made it back were the glimmer of hope for a future to the wizarding world.

They climbed in to the carriage along with Parvati and Terrance as well as Blaise and Traeanna. They all spent the majority of the time headed to BeauxBotton's laughing, gossiping, and flirting. Draco sat leaned against the back of the chair extending his arms, one to the arm rest on his right, the other around the back of Hermione's spot on the bench. He was poised with his ankle over his knee, blank faced, and staring out the window. Blaise was seated very similar to him on the other side of the carriage, opposite side. Hermione, along with Parvati and Trae sat leaned in laughing, fixing hair, gossiping, and being girls, for the first time in her life, she was spending Saturday night the way _she_ wanted to. She sat back against him, pulling her wrap tighter around her body.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"A little bit," She whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, engaging in conversation with the others. They arrived after a lengthy ride and she could see the lights through the curtains over the doors of the carriages. She smiled brightly. The others exited before them, and Draco before her, holding the door open. She stepped out and was greeted by bright lights illuminating a grand house in the mountainous area around them. It was breath-taking. The snow capped the mountain tops around them and fell gracefully onto the tops of their heads. Her cheeks flushed against the cold and she could see his rosacea starting to arise. A large, white, stone building stood before them. A grand staircase made from what appeared to be white marble led up to six substantial columns on the outside with the name BeauxBotton's scrawled across the top of the tall pillars. It was outrageously large, the entrance was two large dark mahogany doors. They looked like ants as they made their way up the staircase, through the pillars, and up to the large doors.

He led her through the front entrance, where a man was standing dressed in rather elegant clothing held the door for them. Once inside she took in the beautiful scene. The room was well lit by a central grand chandelier that hung from a high ceiling in the middle of the lobby. There were three other chandeliers lining each side of the room. He approached a man standing behind a large black podium, he too was dressed finely. He kept his eyes down looking through low glasses on a long nose, at a list of reservations. Draco cleared his throat as he stood in front of the large mahogany double doors. The man didn't lift his head but merely glanced over at who was making whatever unpleasant sound he was hearing.

Upon seeing who was standing before him the older gentleman set his pen down and calmly moved to open the double doors.  
"Sir," He out. Hermione's mouth dropped at the sight before her. The large room was filled with round tables for two , a few for four towards the center and one for eight in the dead middle of the room. There drawled were large stained glass windows that lined the tall walls. Like the lobby, a grand chandelier hung in the center of the room. Each table had a candle on it which was lit, and a pianist played gracefully beside a harpist in the back corner of the gaping room. A waiter in all black led them to a table where Draco pulled out a seat for her to sit down on and them he moved to take his own seat. The waiter placed a menu in front of each of them, "What will you be drinking tonight, sir?" He asked.  
"I think we'll have some Cristal champagne to start," He said looking to Hermione. She stared down at the menu, no prices, just words scrawled out in fancy cursive across the page. The waiter returned moments later with two wine glasses in one hand, and a golden bottle of champagne in the other. He placed the glasses carefully on the table and put a decent amount in both.  
"Your orders, sir?" He asked.  
"Yes, we're just going to jump straight into it with the Homard Thermidor." He said handing the waiter he and Hermione's menus.  
"Great choice, sir," He replied and walked away to the kitchen.  
"So, what do you think?" He asked.  
"This place is pretty swanky. Is this like a regular thing for you?" She asked staring at him over the flame of their candle.  
"I wouldn't say regular any more." He said sitting back in his chair. He looked like he had just walked out of a Calvin Klein magazine, only his suit was more expensive than anything Klein had to offer. She remained in her straight posture as she waited for him to elaborate on how well all these people knew him. He looked down and took in a deep breath, "When I was a boy we used to eat here every weekend. It looked different than how it looks now. There weren't any tables that sat more than two people the first time I came here. But after my father left that day, the table in the middle, farthest from the door closest to the window, was replaced with a table that had been specially cut and made to suit three people. They took it out shortly after I turned eleven and started attending Hogwarts."  
"No offense or anything, but death eaters are family oriented?" She whispered. He smiled genuinely. He picked up his glass and took a swig before he answered her question, "Actually, nothing of the sort ever arose until after it was mentioned that the _boy who lived_ was still alive and attending Hogwarts in my class." His face had slowly contorted into a sneer as he spat the words to the table.  
"That's what you're problem is? God for all these years I thought you were just an arrogant ass," She said laughing.  
"Yeah, after _he_ showed back up on the radar, my father came out to me, and a lot of secrets were spilt. He told me his plans for me becoming a death eater when I was sixteen. Shortly after that he was admitted to Azkaban. Praise God Potter killed him when he did, otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here with you now." He said moving closer to her over the table.  
"I never realized there was so much structure to your hatred for Harry." She whispered, "But what about me?" He stopped and his eyes flashed hurt.  
"You've never done anything to me, other than punch me third year, but I had that coming… I do not have an excuse for my actions and the way I treated you. It was a lot of misplaced emotion and me being a boy partially." He watched as the waiter came from the kitchen carrying a tray high above his head on one hand. He walked straight to him and placed the dish in between the both of them. The candle floated upward and levitated just above their heads. The waiter took a slight bow and left.  
"This is called Homard Thermidor. It's a lobster dish, it fairs well with the champagne we're having." He moved one of the baked lobsters over to her plate and put the other on his.  
"This is all very wonderful Draco," She whispered placing her hand on top of his. Almost instantly she felt hesitation in her own self. She half-expected him to sneer at her for touching him. He smiled back to her gesture and instead flipped his hand over to cup hers, "I realize that I had misplaced anger towards Potter, it wasn't until I was informed of my father's status that I started seeing we weren't much better than any one else."  
"You are though, Draco your family name alone holds one of the highest standards in England, even on your mother's side, and the Blacks are renowned!" She whispered hushed. She had picked up her fork and begun eating.  
"For all things dark and evil Hermione, my family has built a terrible name. But enough about me, I want to know about you," He said. She cleared her throat before she blinked back a few bad memories.  
"I'm a muggle born." She said staring into his eyes. "Well, that's pretty obvious, I mean what of your family. You know all of mine, I know nothing of you."  
"I was born the daughter of two dentists, which explains my studious habits I guess," She laughed sadly at the memory of her parents, "I became a stranger the night that we fought in the Battle of Seven Potters, when I was forced to choose between giving up on my life, my future, and my happiness, or let go of living in my past, at that age I would never be able to do anything with my life in the muggle world. So in the end I had to erase their memory of me in order to lead Dumbledore's Army and help Harry find the horcruxes." She said poking at her food.  
"That's what I'm talking about, he's completely inconsiderate and unconsciously aware of the things that so many people have sacrificed just to keep him alive." Draco sneered.  
"It wasn't to keep Harry alive, it was so Death Eaters like you could walk free, so that future wizards have a chance to glow and not be forced to cater to a man that would kill them in a heartbeat. I made an ultimate sacrifice so that I may continue to live my life in this world."  
"That's very unfortunate love, but it proves even more why you belong with me," He whispered grabbing her hand from across the table, "No one else is worthy as you are dearest, your strength, passion, independence, and your gigantic heart are what makes you so much better of a person than anyone around you. I know it's hard, but the sacrifices you made are in good standing, now witches and wizards can sleep at night knowing that there isn't any one who can hurt or kill them anymore. Your sacrifice kept what we are from becoming out of hand. Your selflessness is attractive, your big heart is attractive, but your bravery is the reason why I fell in love with you Hermione."'

He held her hand tightly. She smiled at his kind words, she hadn't seen it like that. She had known her ultimate sacrifice would either be for not or for something, and as it turned out she had been one of the key factors in the downfall of the Dark Lord, no she hadn't killed him but she had led Dumbledore's Army fearlessly. She would have never believed she had a secret admirer from the _other_ side.  
"I don't know what to say – I'm flattered!" She exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13

He stood up pulling her up by her hand and led her to the front where a few other couples were slow dancing to the soft melody. He twirled with her in his arms for the majority of the night, keeping her pressed to him. He leaned down close to her pressing his forehead against hers. She had only been kissed once before and that was at the Yule Ball, but she could tell he was craning in for one. He felt her go rigid in his arms. He stopped suddenly and started to pull back. He watched as she kept her eyes down to the floor. He pulled her to him tighter, forcing her to look up into his eyes. He could feel the ribs in her back as he did this.  
"You haven't been eating?" He asked, but it sounded more like a statement.  
"Of course I have, what ever would give you such an idea?" She asked smiling to conceal the nervousness of her blatant lie. He fingered around her ribs, letting her know he could tell how her body was changing.  
"Potter's concerned look today at lunch was enough to clue me in on something being wrong with you." He said looking into her eyes searching for a response to his vindictive remarks.  
"I just… I'm not sure what's wrong. I haven't eaten since that night all of that happened with Chad, it just freaked me really bad I think." She admitted to him.  
"Don't worry about him Hermione, you shouldn't worry about him. The professors took care of him I beat the shit out of him – twice! If he has a brain in his head he'll leave you alone." He said cupping her chin and speaking directly into her eyes.  
"He must not have one…," She mumbled pulling away to lay her head against his chest. He furrowed his eyebrows down at her clearly having missed the comment. His night was spiraling, _why won't she just listen to me…_ he growled internally.  
"Excuse me?" he asked squeezing her waist tighter.  
"Nothing," She said smiling up to him. He gave her a stern look before pulling her back to the table.  
"What do you know that I don't?" He asked sitting down across from her. The other couples danced elegantly before them, Parvati and Terrance being one of the many.  
"I'm sorry Draco, I just can't tell you." She whispered looking down at her folded hands.  
"Hermione, I don't want to play with you." He growled, "Now tell me."  
"He spoke to me in the hallway, he made a comment about my heels making it hard for me to walk." She replied almost instantly.  
"He made me think he was about to do something, but he didn't do anything. Parvati and I just walked away as quickly as we could. You can't be with me at all hours of the day and night, Draco; and what happens if we don't work out? He'll rip me apart." She whispered with a shudder on her last words.  
"Okay, and I have the anxiety problems .. yikes." He whispered smiling at her, "You can't worry about all that. If he does anything to you again I'll kill him. I should have done it the first time, but I didn't because of you. This time you won't be in the way my darling." He softly commanded her back into her place as he stroked the hand of hers he held. She didn't reply only gave a weak smile that made him question if she was truly alright with the events or not. He could tell it definitely made her nervous to be alone, perhaps she should tell Potter of the events, maybe his elder brother instincts would kick in and he would feel the desire to protect Hermione.  
"have you considered telling Potter?" He asked nudging his idea onto the table.  
"Harry? God no. I didn't even want to tell you, I just figured he'd go away. He's been at this for years… always sending these gross letters, screwing with me in the hall ways." She admitted to him with a small voice. He leaned forward and took her hand. "How long has he been doing this?" He asked.  
"five." She whispered.  
"Since third year?" He asked alarmed.  
"Second, I don't count the year Voldemort fell. He didn't have any contact with me that year. I should have let him think I was dead. But I came back because this is all I have." She said reluctantly.  
"Second year?" He growled back to her, "Why haven't you done anything, why haven't you told anyone?"  
"Cause it didn't present to be an issue until this year, I mean I've always begged him to leave me alone, didn't return any of his letters or advances, didn't comply with him, always have asked him to leave me alone, for the past two years those were the only words to come out of my mouth – to him anyways." She replied back with slight hostility.  
"It stops now. You're mine I won't have some buffoon frisking you about when he feels necessary or convenient, nor will I allow these vulgar advances or letters to continue." He stated. He sighed, loosening up.  
"Draco, what you don't understand is that I don't want you to risk anything for me. What happens if they take you away after you solve my problems?" She retorted.  
"Hermione, if we don't stop this now who knows what he's capable of doing. I don't ever want to have to cast a spell next to your face again. I could have hurt you, he could have hurt you. I won't have anything happening to you." He said.  
"Listen, lets not let this ruin our night, please." He asked placing his hand on top of hers, "I'll always be here to protect you Hermione, and if I would have known about this before he would have stopped in third year."  
"But don't worry about him, let's go dance," He said smiling brightly at her.  
"Alright," She said smiling back. _So does that mean he's always cared about me, or is he just being chauvinistic…_ her ego bounced thoughts off the walls in her brain so quickly she could barely keep up.  
"So, what does Hermione Granger really do in her spare time? Besides read fantasy novels," He said a boyish smile spreading across his face. Her cheeks instantly turned pink, "I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered out her words as she tried desperately to dismiss the topic of her guilty pleasure. He smirked back at her. _Malfoy;_ Flashed through her mind seeing his smirk so close.  
"I study in my spare time Draco, you know that." She remedied.  
"That's not what you like to do though. You study to escape reality; That your life has taken you down a shit path over the past year, even though you defeated Voldemort, you're alone… Let me be your escape. You've been strong, it's time to let me be strong for you. You _deserve_ this." His kind words made a great smile form across her face. The idea of having a companion was nice. The idea of Chad disappearing was even more nice. He was right though, she had been strong, made ultimate sacrifices, risked her life, yet her heart remained un-calloused by the trials steadily put before her.  
"Okay," She breathed out. The word was so light he had to strain to hear it.  
"You know you're pretty amazing… I'm stunned that you are actually like this," At least a month had passed of the two being around each other almost constantly. Winter Break was coming up, and she knew she had nowhere to go. She didn't think it possible that she would spend the month of December studying. She knew Harry might stay behind, but she would feel bad for taking away time from he and Cho.  
"Hermione… I know you don't have anywhere to go for winter break, and its coming up a lot quicker than I'd hoped. I thought maybe we could just stay here. Barely any student will stay around, especially when Christmas comes." Draco suggested.  
"Its like you read my mind just then." She said laughing, "That sounds like a brilliant idea Draco."  
"Glad you agree," He smiled.  
"Maybe we could take a trip to Hogsmeade or something over the break." He said gaging her reaction.  
"Where would we go?" She asked.  
"Maybe Romania to see the dragons, or to see the mountains? Who knows." He whispered. He noticed she looked a bit nervous, maybe he was moving too quickly, "But, if you'd feel more comfortable, we could just stay here – whatever you want to do."  
"I'm not sure, maybe we could just stick to the castle. I'm not sure how I feel about venturing too far out there yet, just because Voldemort died doesn't mean the majority of his followers did." She whispered. He knew it was true. Most of them had gone into hiding, a secret cult, meeting scarcely throughout the year. Although the majority of them knew Voldemort was defeated, it didn't stop them from plotting revenge on the founders, leaders, and resisters known as Dumbledore's Army. He smiled at the reminder of his strenuous lover. He paid their bill and took her outside into the gardens surrounding the massive building. Green pathways with magnificent colors intertwined leaving small concrete benches in their openness. He pulled her out by a great lake, where fireflies swarmed the water and honeysuckles that crept up to the shores and upon the benches. The constant glow from the bugs and the light reflecting night lilies amplified her skin softly as he pulled her down on the bench beside him. The moon hung low and full in the navy night sky. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and her perfume wafted over his way.  
"This is amazing." She whispered smiling looking out to the water. Then she looked to him smiling, "So… are you going to kiss me or not?" The fireflies looked light shooting stars reflecting with the moon as they fluttered sparkling above the water.  
He smirked down to her, his famous Malfoy grin, "So you like this place?" he had completely ignored her question, making her smile at him even more. He hadn't even noticed the glow from the fireflies, or the lake, or the moon. He saw only her beauty. Her soft, glowing skin, and bright eyes.  
"Yes, very much." She said smiling at him.  
"I'm glad." He whispered. She could feel her heart begin to pound as he moved into her, closer and closer, and then he kissed her. She didn't pull away, she couldn't, she could only close her eyes and move into his kiss. A hand crept up the back of her neck and rested around the base. He wrapped an arm around her waist taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She placed a hand upon his arm when he plunged into her mouth. He pulled away from the kiss when she touched him and gazed down to her. She smiled up to him and nuzzled beneath his chin, hugging him tightly to her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her into his lap.  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He whispered. She smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry and Ron were walking down the corridor to get a late night snack from the kitchen, and were mildly intoxicated. Everyone had cleared out the day classes were dismissed, Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermione to get back from her "date" so they could leave. Along their way they passed Eastmun hauling a trunk and a duffle bag. Harry and Eastmun had been friends through quidditch and he couldn't pass up and opportunity to catch up with an old friend.  
"Headed out Eastmun?" Harry said deviating away from Ron to stop by Chad.  
"Uh… yeah," He said coming slowly to a halt in the corridor beside the two boys. He took in the scenario before him, they were hammered and it was obvious that Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about what he had done to her, "headed out, goin to visit family in Cancun, this nigga's gonna be tan when he gets back, only for a week though. I'll be back by Christmas." He laughed and gave Harry a friendly slap on the shoulder, "So I heard you, and Malfoy formed your own little clique now, that means you guys are all probably pretty close."  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Harry said looking at Chad suspiciously, "She shares a lot with Ron and I about her relationship with Draco."  
"Oh yeah? Did she tell you that crazy son of a bitch jumped on me? For no reason! This fall of Voldemort really fucked him up man. He's insane." Chad said etching his way into Harry's trust.  
"What? No way." Harry said laughing, giving him a playful shove, "I haven't seen any bruises on you all semester, what are you talking about?"  
"Cover up man he's crazy you better get her out while you still can." Chad stared at him with convincing eyes, but Harry in his drunken state only laughed at his accusation.  
"Aw, c'mon Eastmun, he's really not that bad." Ron chimed in, "and that's sayin a lot for me." Chad could feel his anger rising, where the fuck was she, why wasn't she with them.  
"So where's he at anyways?" He asked. Her face could soothe his searing emotions. He took a deep breath in to try and steady the red in his vision.  
"They went out on a date to Beauxbotton's," Harry said leaning up against the corridor wall. The cool concrete felt good against the raging alcohol in his blood. It had caused a burning sensation all over his body, the fact that the wall helped steady his spinning world was just a bonus.  
"I heard he hit her." Chad said resorting to his last option. Harry's smile faded, and anger quickly replaced it. Red flashed through his vision as he pushed Chad up against the knight statue in the depression of the corridor.  
"What?" He growled.

"I don't understand again, why you have to go…" She whispered. She didn't want to be there alone, sure, Ron and Harry were there but she couldn't sleep in their dorm with them, not anymore.  
"We're going to visit my father in Azkaban for Christmas, I'll be home tonight love." He whispered kissing her forehead. He was standing in the fireplace with his pouch of floo powder. He was standing tall in a suit and tie that fit him perfectly. She took a few steps back, her stomach flipped with each one. He dropped the powder and a flash of light, a puff of smoke, and a crackling sound echoed off the walls with his disappearance. She could feel her heart in her throat as the boys walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"So we need to talk…," Harry said. She sat down in the love seat and they sat on the couch across from her. She was unsure how she was going to have this conversation, she was scared that if she opened her mouth, her heart was going to fall out on the table in front of them.  
"Okay, what's up?" She asked looking from Harry to Ron.

…

The flames in the fireplace were burning bright as Draco appeared over them from the fire place in Hermione's dorm. He apparated instantly and appeared seconds later with floo powder all down his suit and singed shoes.  
"Just great." He growled looking down at his clothes. He began to dust them off and looked around for his mother. She wasn't in the den, but there was a fire going, so she should be returning momentarily. He brushed through his hair with his fingers quickly and rubbed the soot off his face with his sleeve.  
"Draco?" He heard a quiet voice call out in the large rooms of the mansion. He turned around beaming, "Mother," He said extending his arms. She walked to him quickly taking him in to a tight hug.  
"How have you been dear?" She asked standing on her tip toes as he squeezed tighter. She smiled brightly at her beaming son. He was glowing. He no longer seemed so pale and blan, his hair was brighter, his skin was healthy, he looked happy.  
"fantastic mother, I know it's lonely here, but father will be out soon enough." He whispered pulling away from her hug. She was different as well, she was completely uncaring that the soot and powder had clung to the front of her robes. She wasn't pinching his skin to give him the rosy appearance of life.  
"Oh dear, you're filthy, I'm so sorry if I would have known you were coming early I wouldn't have set the fire! Oh I'm just so sorry Draco dear!" She exclaimed realizing the smell of burnt clothes. He smiled down at her, "Mother I'm fine." She could tell he was happy, first and finally he was truly happy.  
"I am however slightly upset that I'll have to broomstick it back to Hogwarts, but I think I'll live."

…

She was walking back up to their dorm, fuming – _I mean really, how could they even believe that… that… that ass._ She flung the door to the dormitory shut leaving the two boys in the wake of her anger.  
"One thing's for sure," Ron started staring at the door, "She's mental." He laughed lightly looking at his friend to gage his reaction.  
"Maybe we should approach this differently," He whispered looking back to Ron. It was as if his joke didn't even faze him.  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, clearly confused.  
"I'm not really sure I'm too drunk to see straight." Harry said sitting down in his chair.

He crept up the creaking stairs with stealth. His tanned skin was almost unrecognizable even to himself. He pushed the door open to the girl's dorm and slipped silently inside into the darkness. All of the other beds were empty, still as freshly made as the night they all left. The fire place was burning embers, running low on flame and warmth. He looked to the very end of the row of beds and saw hers. The flimsy canopy was draped shut and the subtle glow from the dying embers made it possible to see her shift when he walked in. Thick red drapery hung from the four bed posts on her bed, and a flimsy golden sheer fabric served as a canopy. He crept silently over to her bed and sat like a feather on the corner beside her sleeping form. He pulled back the comforter and found her body encased in a silk night gown, clinging to her every curve. He reached out a hand and stroked an erect nipple. He saw her face scrunch up and she rolled away from his advancement. He became enraged at her dismissal of his attempt. He crawled on top of her and pushed her gown up, bunching the soft silk in his masculine calloused hands. She began to wake and started to struggle. She even let out a scream as he forced himself inside her. He fought, clawed, punched, hit, and scratched to get him off, but the dead weight of his body was unmoving. His hips only moved back and forth in a violent, forceful method. She screamed and cried as he pulled out his wand and silenced her pleas against his actions. Her head fell to the side as the sensation of being gagged overcame her. Her eyes had lost their fight as she just laid beneath him and his forcible erection. She squinted into the darkness of the entrance of the dorm. She thought she saw the door open, but she saw or heard no one. Tears streamed down her face and pooled in the indention at the base of her throat.

…

All he could do was watch the clock, it was almost midnight, and he was just now mounting his broom to return to Hogwarts. It was still at least an hour flight, and it wouldn't be a warm one. He had layered up in a few hoodies and jackets, but he feared the cold would still numb his newly warmed being. He zipped up and pulled a flapper on over his blonde hair and set off for Hogwarts.

He walked into the dorm, expecting to find her fast asleep, but instead found her sprawled across the bed, breasts exposed, and a man buried deep within her. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were a bottomless pit of fear, lost in a dead pan stare at nothing. His gut wrenched as he clung to the shadows, slowly making his way around the room to her bed. He ripped the flimsy canopy curtain down and snatched Eastmun back by his hair. He could feel his blood coursing through his veins, hot and quick. He pushed Eastmun into another bed and pulled Hermione into his arms.  
"Please don't cry," He whispered. It was his own defense, every time he heard her sob it quickened his anger, made him see even more red than normal. He hadn't noticed but his chest was moving up and down heavily from his labored breathing. It was his best subconscious attempt at keeping calm. He cupped her face in between his hands, "Don't cry any more, okay?" He asked almost begging her. She sniffed and gave a slight hiccup in an attempt to calm herself.  
"Draco! He raped me, he-he came into my room, during the night and I woke to him…," She trailed off realizing the brutal way Chad had awoken her. She clutched his shirt from his lap. Chad had stood up and tucked himself back into his pants. Draco stood up as well, letting Hermione fall back onto the soft bed. The light in his eyes was gone as he pulled out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it Eastmun's way whispering the cruciatus curse. Eastmun's body fell to the ground withering around in pain and discomfort. He let out ear piercing screams from his helpless body. The curse had started to beat him, from the inside out. The pain was unimaginable. Hermione closed her eyes tight and her mouth became dry. Suddenly it was hard to swallow, "Draco stop!" She yelled out clinging to his coat.  
"Stop it right now! Please Draco, stop!" She begged him to break eye contact with Eastmun and finally she thrust into Draco's vision the carving in her wrist, mudblood. He blinked twice and looked into her wrist to focus his eyes. He hung his head in defeat and anger, but he couldn't be mad at her – not during a time like this. Harry and Ron burst into the room upon hearing the screams from Eastmun and stopped before a very gruesome scene. Chad was writhing about on the floor curled up in a defensive position, and the most soul crushing screams were erupting from his chest as the very cells that made up his being quivered in pain. She was on the bed scrambling for some sort of cover up, but they had already seen her exposed chest, the panic in her eyes, her mouth that begged Draco to stop. As realization hit him, he broke eye contact on Eastmun and turned to Hermione. He looked back to Harry and Ron who both stood watching him in horror.  
"Don't hurt her!" Ron yelled. Draco turned and looked at him with cold eyes. He shielded her from their prying eyes and pulled off his coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders and took her hands in his, kneeling down beside the bed he began to interrogate her on the situation, asking her if she was okay, telling her he was sorry. Harry stared back and forth from Chad to Draco, mouth agape still recovering from the shock the scene had set into him.  
"Hermione," He whispered. Hermione's head snapped from Draco to Harry and her face flushed a bright red upon realizing she was only in Draco's coat, and they had seen plenty. It had all finally surfaced. It took six years, but Chad finally snapped in front of someone, pushed his window and fell out of it. They couldn't ignore three other people who claim the same as she, right? She couldn't think of what to do, she was beginning to panic.  
"Listen to me," He whispered pulling her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "Everything is okay, alright?" He turned as he continued to include Ron and Harry in his conversation, "_No one _is going to find out about this." He turned back to Hermione, "You know a few curses, we'll fix his face, and his memory, erase you completely."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she knelt over Chad's profusely bleeding face. She held her shaky hands up as the boys crowded around her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, while giant red splotches started to take over his face. Skin from his scalp and around his ears slowly started to grow back over his face, new skin without scars. She pulled out her wand but Draco stopped her before the memories of her parents could flood her mind. She looked up to him with confused eyes.  
"We're in this together." Draco whispered. He pointed his wand at Chad's face and she could see a thin blue light sprouting from his wand. The blue light went in through his ear and slowly started to pump out scenes playing of different memories, the most recent ones of her, but some of his family and vacation as well. The most disturbing part in Draco's eyes was that there was no other girl, only her. She could see the rosacea creeping up his neck so she placed a hand on his knee. He did not break eye contact with his spell, but he did smile upon the deletion of the first and final memory of her. He watched as the newly modified memories slinked back into Chad's head. He continued to lay there unconscious, his breathing had started to come back strongly, now it was time to move him. The three boys picked up the unconscious one and walked through the passageways of Hogwarts as Hermione stayed back to calm her nerves of the entire situation.

Harry could tell Ron was freaking out on the inside. He looked back at Draco, he seemed to be completely calm, which only made Harry wonder how many time he had done this, how many girls he had done this to. Was this his karma for everyone he'd ever screwed over? Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he started to make assumptions about Draco.  
"So, obviously he lied," Harry started, "What's really going on here?" Harry said stopping and turning around to face Draco.  
"Keep moving Potter." Draco growled.  
"No I wana know the truth, are you beating her?" Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes, "Where'd you hear that? Let me take a stab in the dark here, this loaf told you." Harry stood unflinching from his remark, "The truth _Malfoy_," He growled.  
"Alright, you wana know the truth? He beat her, he raped her, he _had_ and unhealthy obsession over her," Draco said.  
"The truth is, he's been doing this for _six_ _years_, where have you guys been? You're supposed to protect her, you especially Potter. She wasted a huge part of her life for _you_! And you don't even care enough to read in between the lines?" Harry swallowed a hard lump forming in his throat. They returned minutes later and Draco went directly to her. She had time to put on some clothes before they got back and was handing him his robe when he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He pulled back, "Now you're mine completely, no one will ever take you from me." He kissed her forehead and she smiled to him.


End file.
